Never Grow Up
by Karana123
Summary: Edmund and Lucy disguise themselves as commoners to save a village in the Western Wood from evil. Golden Age.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you knpw; all of this of course belongs to the Genius Himself, Lewis and the movie company people. Thanks!**

**X X X**

It is said that whomever steps forth into the woods of Narnia, will always come back with exciting, heart pounding memories.

_These Narnian trees stood tall and proud, watching with love as their little ones – leaves the shades of gold, red, yellow, orange – beautiful little ones, jostled and squirmed in the late summer breeze, waiting to break free. _

_And when they did, they soared._

_The winds would pick them up delicately, sending them flying into the deep, blue Northern Sky. These leaves danced and swirled, forming little spectacles bursting with wonderment and joy that toured through the forest. They danced and danced, the music of the wind creating their steps, teaching them their moves, breathing in their life, until they'd drop. Drop down, drop down, down, down. Until they would hit the ground. _

_Then there they would lay, lifeless. Nothing for them here, nothing for them now. Not now, but soon. Soon a thick, white blanket of snow would cover them, embrace them in its depths. Hiding them from the rest of the world, these beautiful little leaves would lay, they'd lay and lay and lay. Until the sun would come out to lift the blanket from their earthen bed. _

_And then they were needed again._

But now, it was only autumn and the leaves were still doing their enthralling dance. They danced through the woods, deep as the wind could take them and suddenly, these beautiful leaves were entwined with a group of travellers.

The group wasn't very large. There was a Tiger, two Foxes, two yapping Hounds, two stony-faced Centaurs, a frenzied looking Faun and two horses.

And sitting on the horses, were two humans.

A young squirrel had come charging out of its tree to collect some nuts for his family's stash. He'd stopped to gaze wondrously at the waltzing leaves (it was his first shedding season – what his family called the falling leaves, after all) that he barely noticed the approaching group until he heard a twinkling laugh.

"Edmund! Edmund! Look, I get it now! _They're dancing!" _

His head jolted up. He looked towards the sound of the voice and squeaked. There on one of the horses sat small girl – _a human! A human!_ His mind shouted – who seemed to have a carefree face. Her soft hair only touched her shoulders as she laughed and pointed, young intelligent eyes sparkling with excitement.

The man who she had been talking to sat on the horse beside her –_ another human? Why yes! _He wasn't much older than her, but had a warrior look about him. His dark eyes and his _human_ ears seemed to be on alert. He looked down at the girl and smiled a neutral, non-judgmental smile.

"You're right, Lu. It looks like they are."

"What do you think they're dancing for?" she asked, lips pouting.

The squirrel stopped staring. His mama always told him it was impolite. He didn't know these people; _maybe he should go get his mama?_

Decision made, the little squirrel bounded back into his home.

"Mama! Mama! Twitterwig! Moonstick! Come here! _Come quick_!"

"What is it? Did you find a big bunch of nuts? We need some more, you know. Twittertwig and I can't always go on to steal Pittertid's stash, you know? I think he's starting to get sus-su-s-"

"Suspicious, honey." Mrs. Squirrel corrected her second youngest son, Moonstick. "What is it, Nelson?"

"Come here! Look outside. There's people! There are these big scary lookin' cats, I think they smelled me, you know and want to eat me in my sleep. And these big, smart looking Centaurs. And a Faun. And some doggies. And Mama, oh Mama, guess what? There are humans!"

"Oh, no my dear boy!" His mother scoffed. "The only humans in Narnia are those Kings and Queens. And they've never been down here."

"But mama, look!" The squirrel – Nelson – rushed out and pointed at the party marching past. "See? Now do you, mama?"

"Those are humans, mama." Moonstick breathed. "And look! They're eating our nuts!"

Moonstick had watched in horror as the boy in the front called for a halt. The little girl hopped off her horse and plopped to the ground, grabbing nuts from the three boys' secret (that they hid from their mother, anyways) loot of the best nuts they could find.

The three boy-squirrels gaped, tails flailing they rushed outside.

"Hey, you!" Twittertwig boomed quietly, in his squeaky voice. _"Those are ours!"_

The girl turned her smiling head to the trio of fuming squirrels. It faltered slightly, and she dropped some of the nuts.

A hound that had been lounging protectively beside her growled, baring his teeth. The other Animals in the party growled and neighed their agreement. A light chuckle and a dark look was shot their way from the looming Centaurs and the frenzied Faun gave them a sharp look.

From where she stayed watching in the shadows, mama squirrel took in a sharp breath. _Oh, no! It is them. _

A soft laugh escaped the lips of her human companion. He step forward, placing a hand on the human girl's shoulder. She looked up at him questioningly.

"I'll handle this." He murmured to her. Giving his guards a pointed look, the man stepped forwards.

**Yes, I know. It seems I have an obsession with squirrels. I don't, don't worry. New story that I pinky promise (virtually, of course) that I'll work on. No romance! And It'll makes sense during the next chapter, this was just an introduction to where they were. I might keep Nelson and his famjam, but I may not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's not my "epic masterpiece" (thinking of the movie trailer) or yours, or that person's. Everything belongs to Lewis. I'm not worthy for the credit.**

The girl shook her head violently, stepping up beside her brother. Slipping a hand into his she murmured, "No brother, we got this."

He beamed down at her. Still after two years of dealing with these types of mishaps with their subjects – some more peculiar than others – it still made a sense of pride and awe well up inside Edmund. He loved watching his little sister interact with their people, the way she made them smile and feel at ease, the way they instantly trusted her her fierce and loving heart. It took him a little longer to gain their trust, but in the end, the people knew he was go for the job. His actions towards Narnia's rebuilding process seem to cancel out his very first mistake. They grew to love and respect him as much as his siblings. It made him grow as well, stronger in mind and heart and body, faster logically and physically, braver to confront the future and the past and fix their problems before they deepened.

Kneeling down, the Lucy offered her free hand in greeting. "Hello Friends!" she cried.

"You. Took. Our. Goodies."

"Do you know how long it took us to find all those? How much hiding we had to do from mama? How-"

"They're the bestest ones in the wood! Why would you do that! It's not fair! Those were ours. We found them. We-"

The three young squirrels continued to prattle on, as if no one was listening. Edmund bit his lip, trying not to laugh at their giddiness. It was worse than his own' sister!

"- Only gave them away to people who deserve them. You don't deserve them. We don't know you."

That did it for one of the foxes.

He growled, stepping up protectively beside Lucy.

"You dare say that the Lady doesn't deserve a handful of nuts? Well you don't deserve to live, vermin!"

"Peace, Friend." Edmund said. _Always the peacemaker. _"He's young, he may not know who we are." Turning to the cluster of Squirrels, he asked Nelson, the quietest of the lot. "Is your mother here, Master Squirrel?"

Shaking his head out of his trance, the creature stammered. "Y-yes, sir. Would you like me to fetch her?"

"That won't be necessary, my friend." Edmund smiled, fishing into his pockets for a few golden coins. "We're just passing by. And we're sorry again for taking you goodies. Here's for your troubles."

Nelson's mouth dropped open as he was given the coins. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome," the girl replied kindly. "What's your name?"

"Nelson, miss."

"Nice too meet you. And you?" She turned too the other two squirrels, who were staring at their brother.

"Twittertwig? Moonstick? Is everything okay?" Nelson muttered, nudging his brother in the side.

"Oh, oh! I'm sorry. My name is Twittertwig and this is Moonstick." Twittertwig smiled. Looking over at Nelson's questioning face, his smile faltered. "I was just curious too see those shiny things. Whenever mama has them she doesn't let my brothers or I play with them. She says they're too important and that they should be only be made to good use."

Edmund laughed. "You're mother is correct."

"What do you use them for anyways?" Moonstick wondered out loud.

"Silly squirrel," Lucy teased. "You use them to buy things, of course! Let your mum take you into the village and you can buy yourselves a treat."

"More goodies!" Moonstick cried.

Twittertwig's face darkened. "Mama won't let us go to the village. She says that bad things are over there."

Looking at each other, the monarchs' faces changed from playful to concerned. Their guards formed a tighter ring around the group. Suddenly, the Tiger stepped up beside Edmund.

"Another approaches, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Darkar."

The circle was broken as another small figure walked into the ring. She too, was a Squirrel, with similar features as her sons. Seeing the two humans, she curtsied quickly and smiled.

"'Tis an honour, Your Majesties! What brings you so far from Cair Paravel?"

"This whole land is ours, my dear Friend. We travel it as we please."

"Well of course, I should've known. I apologize." Mama squirrel blushed and ducked her head. Lucy crawled up before the Mother Squirrel and gently tipped her chin. Very softly, she spoke.

"What my brother and I would like to know right now, friend, is the reason for your reluctance to go into town. Your son here says something bad is there, is this true?"

Mama Squirrel looked into the face of her young Queen. From the stories she'd heard about them from her friends and neighbours, the youngest two were named Edmund and Lucy. She guessed those were the two with her now. Lucy looked concerned, her face soft and full of fierce curiousness. Like most other creatures, mama Squirrel immediately trusted in the young Lady's passion. But then she remembered_ it, them, that place._

Tears formed in the mother's eyes at the thought of her memories. She shook her head violently. Queen Lucy quickly removed her hand, but remained where she sat. Her brother slowly made his way beside her.

"Speak, when you're ready." He commanded her in his gentlest voice. "I haven't heard any complaints from this part of the wood, but I felt something different in the area as we were making our way through. If you'll please tell us what you know, friend, Narnia will be in you debt." He looked at her shaking form solemnly. "I personally, will be in your debt."

She continued to shake her head, as tears streamed down her face. "I-I'm s-sorry, N-no, no, the-ey the-ey will wi-"

Queen Lucy placed a finger to her lips. "Hush now," Then she, ever so gently, stroked the mother's fur. Mama Squirrel stiffened momentarily, then leaned into the comforting touch.

King Edmund looked up at his men and called out.

"Mr. Tummus, Irliris, Damin,"

The faun, a Centaur and a fox stepped forward.

"Please escort young Twittertwig and his brothers away from this area. Make sure they have proper care for the evening."

Nodding their acknowledgment, the three bowed and turned towards the now frightened Squirrels.

"Come now," Damin, the Centaur commanded. "Let your Mother speak in peace."

The little ones' eyes bulged out of their tiny heads.

"Mama?" They asked. "Where are they taking us? Mama? Are you coming?"

Not breaking her gaze with mama Squirrel, Queen Lucy firmly said.

"Your Mother will remain with us until we know what is going on. Please, my dear friends, go with them somewhere safe until we move on."

Hearing the Queen's emotions spoken in her tone, the three Squirrels let the soldiers take them away. Edmund looked down at Mama Squirrel again.

"We really would like to know, friend."

After a few minutes, Queen Lucy was able to get Mama Squirrel to calm down. Some food (not the nuts from the secret hiding place, of course) was passed around and camp was set up. They stayed in a small clearing in the woods, where the Squirrels' tree rested near by. There only problem now was, other lurking Narnians.

"Do you smell anyone else, Cimoa?" King Edmund asked the hound.

Cimoa, who was one of the quietest of the hounds (who was still chatty) at the Cair, shook her head.

"No, Sire. The area seems deserted."

_Strange._ King Edmund thought. From what he knew of his more Rodent Good Beasts was that an area like the one they were in, would've been a good home for them.

"Good," he said. "I don't think whatever will be said tonight is something others should here."

"And your judgment is always right, my King." Fordunus, the remaining Centaur in the party cut in. "May I interrupt, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Fordunus. Thank you, Cimoa, you may go join company."

With a nod of his head, the hound bounded off, yelping excitedly all the way. King Edmund turned to the Centaur. "Yes, Captain?"

"The Squirrel will not speak for the Queen, Sire. She kindly asks for you to join her."

"Thank you, let us go to her now."

**I'm just going to now say that I'm dedicating this chapter and the next (if I write it tomorrow - well today, since it's pa**s**sed midnight) to the two students from my school who died fighting overseas. **

**Review, s'il-vous-plait? Por favor? **


	3. Chapter 3

The fire spit and crackled as they walked passed. Everyone seemed to be a bit more calm than moments before - rest does that to oneself, of course. A smile almost tugged at the young man's mouth as he made his way to his sister. But once he saw the scene he was approaching, it faltered.

The little Queen sat with Mama Squirrel, who seemed to be fighting an internal battle with herself. For all the mother knew, she was in safe hands. Queen Lucy had only told her a _thounsand_ times! But also knew that these humans were only children, children! Like her own sons! How could she let any harm come to them? What would happen if she told them the truth?

"Hello," a soft voice came from the shadows. She looked up to see the boy kneel beside his sister. She quickly turned away, sensing the siblings needed a moment to conference alone.

But, her Squirrel ears could still hear everything.

"How is it going?"

"Not so good. I think she's afraid."

"Have you explained to her we won't hurt her?"

"Yes."

"How about-"

"Yes, Edmund. I did. Please just come sit with us."

"Alright," he sighed. "Did you two eat anything yet?"

"Barely."

"Oi! Kuishier! May we please get some food to suffice our guest?"

"Right away, Sire!" a Centaur's deep voice rang out.

"So, Mrs. Squirrel," the boy-king addressed the guest. "How fares your family?"

"Well, Highness," replied the mother. Her tears had dried up and her shaking body had relaxed. "Little Moonstick, as you've seen, is highly energetic. He's just a baby, you see. My Nelson is quiet as ever, well compared to his brothers. He'll be starting his studies with Twittertwig at the end of the month. He's very excited."

Queen Lucy frowned, "School? I don't remember ever having fun in a school building."

King Edmund ruffled his little sister's hair. "Either do I,u. But we never went to a school in Narnia, did we? You know everything's quite different here." Turning back to Mama, he said. "Do they attend the school in Hogwood?"

Her body shook at the name. She knew where he was going with this; Did her sons go into the village?

The Queen placed a comforting hand on Mama Squirrel's back. "It's okay, Mrs. Squirrel. If there is something bad there, we can get rid of it for you and everybody else. Please, Mrs. Squirrel. Tell us, or we'll walk in their ourselves."

"No, please, Majesties! Don't!" Mama cried. _They're just children..._

"I know what you are thinking, Lady Squirrel." King Edmund continued. "You think since we're only children, we can't face this ourselves?"

"I-I-I-"

The king, as calm and collected as he may be, blew up.

"I'm sorry, Squirrel. But I believe I grew up two years ago after I had come into this land. I acted like a child and gave into childish hopes and dreams, I acted on impulse. But once I realised how terribly cruel that Witch was, and again when I realised what I had caused to happen, I grew up, Lady. I have not made foolish decisions or fought mindless wars. I may look like a child to you, Friend, but I'm nothing short of the title Aslan himself bestowed upon me."

Mama Squirrel staggered back, frightened.

The Valiant Queen jumped up and grabbed her brother fiercely by the arms.

"Edmund, Edmund! Please just stop. Look, I see what you saw there too. Our new Friend believes we're too young to handle ourselves, but that doesn't mean we have to blow up about it! You're the Just one, act it!"

"I'm sorry, Majesties. I didn't...I didn't realise it was so evident. I know you do well, Majesties. I do know it. My friends and neighbours speak highly of your wisdom, strength and love. And I can see it too. But, it's just...just."

"Dear Squirrel," the queen purred, forgetting the dumbstruck teen. "You know we've got an army ready to defend us? To defend you? Please, Mrs. Squirrel, please let us help our people."

At this, Mama Squirrel shivered. In a quiet, shaky voice, she spoke.

"They're taking the young. Hurting them. Threatening them. Killing them. I don't know who or where in Hogwood. I've only heard of a few disappearances and the rest are only rumours I heard going into Hogwood. I left immediately. I think, Majesties...I think it's _them._ The _Witch's_ Forces."

"Where are they taking Mother?" Twittertwig spat at the Faun, Tummus, madly.

"Their Majesties just want to speak to your mother, Little Squirrel."

"I'm not little, you Faun! I'm the oldest! Now let go of me! I want to see my brothers."

Mr. Tummus quickly withdrew his grasp on the little Squirrel. Twittertwig bounced his way over to his brothers. Moonstick was fighting the Centaur's hold. Nelson walked quietly beside the Fox.

"Release him, you Centaur!" Twittertwig, the eldest and wisest of the trio, tended to lash out at others when he was mad.

The Fox, Irliris, seethed from beside him.

"We have orders from our king to babysit you for the night. Babysit! and to think, I already have my own children to take care of!"

"The King?" Nelson asked. "Is that what that human boy is?"

"Aye, child. He is. He's your king too, you know." Damin cut in.

"How about the girl?" Moonstick piped up, forgetting his struggle and reluctantly walking with the group.

"The queen."

Calming down, Twittertwig joined the conversation.

"So they are two of the Four who killed the White Witch?"

"The very same," Tummus stated. "Do you know the story?"

"Yes, and oh! You're Tummus, as in, Queen Lucy's first Narnian Friend?"

"The very same, my boy."

"I don't know the whole story," Nelson murmured, batting his tail to the ground. "Will someone tell it to me?"

"Me too!" Moonstick joined in.

And so the tale begun.

Once the words left her mouth, she almost regretted it.

Howls, growls and shouts of fury erupted from every corner of the camp. The faces of the remaining Centaurs went stone cold, the Fox, Tiger and Hounds growled and scratched irritably. The horses neighed their disapproval. Mama Squirrel slowly turned to look at the young Monarchs once more.

A hard, determined facade had spread to every inch of King Edmund's face. His hand gripped his sword tightly, as if ready to pack up and charge into Hogwood immediately.

Queen Lucy had a similar appearance about her, except tears were forming in her eyes. The fierce young girl had already unsheathed her dagger and was twirling it in her fingers, ready to pounce. She bit her shivering lip, attempting to hold back a cry. It didn't succeed.

"Oh! How horrid! We must stop this!"

Edmund slowly turned to her. "Sister, if this is true, I believe I have a plan."

**SORRY It is so late! Long story short, school work. But a little fun fact; Nelson is inspired by a REAL squirrel that enjoys breaking and entering my Grandparents house frequently. He tries to sneak into the wine cellar every time too. Aslan only knows what he does down there. LOL. **


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy began to pace. Back and forth, back and forth, swinging her small dagger in various directions (not hurting anyone, of course,) to unleash her anger. The rest of the group fell into silence as they watch their queen fret. Edmund wasn't far behind-except he remained still, scratching his head. Many thoughts were running through his mind.

_What were they doing?_ _Why was this happening?_ _How can we stop this? Should I tell Peter?_

_Oh course, ya ninny!_ His mind screamed.

_But wait...shouldn't we figure out more first? Wouldn't dragging more people into this just attract more attention?_

_Peter is our last resort. It's up to us here now. _His mind concluded. _Yes, it's for the best._

From across the fire, where the three soldiers sat, the three youngsters' eyes were wide with excitement and admiration. The story had finished, and they'd found the whole tale was heroic, and yes, they found it utterly miraculous at the description of Aslan and His return. They heard rumours of course, the boys, but they never guessed He was truly _that_ splendid in person.

Nelson was the first to speak.

"So what happened to the Witch's Army?"

"Some fled into the Wild Lands. Others surrendered. But after these past few years, some still lurk in the woods." Damin answered, wisely.

Moonstick gulped. "T-the woods? But we live in the woods!"

"Yes, you do. But there've been parties coming and killing them. There's not much to worry about," Tummus assured the young Squirrel.

"Besides, if any of them try to come near anyone 'round here," Irliris growled. "They shall perish by my own teeth and claws."

Nelson smiled. "I trust you, Fox. And you too," he added, looking up at the Centaur and the Faun with wide, young eyes.

"Thank you, child." The Centaur replied, with a small smile.

"But, but," Moonstick spilled. "How does this have anything to do with Mama? She wasn't on the Mean Lady's side! Why'd they make us leave her?"

"They just wanted to make sure you were safe," murmured Tummus kindly.

"Wouldn't we have still been safe staying with them?" Twittertwig inquired.

"Yes, probably so. But it's best not to take our chances, now is it?" Irliris responded.

Before the conversation could continue, Moonstick yawned. Damin spoke softly.

"Come, everyone, let us eat and prepare for bed,"

Edmund turned to his sister, ready for a conference.

"I guess play time's over, isn't it?" she whispered. "It's time to get back to bussiness." Her fierce expression had softened, returning to her childlike appearance, that was shaking with many emotions.

"I guess it is," he murmured back. "Then again, we haven't played much in a while, have we?"

It was true; they still found time for themselves, to play and relax and just be a kid-but it wasn't the same. Everywhere they went, everyone they saw, was watching them. Analysing every move, depending on their every decision...It sometimes got too much for the four of them. They loved what they did, they loved who they served, they loved the ones who loved them, but they also were realising something.

_They were growing up to fast. _

They both shook out of their own thoughts, returning to the present.

"No," she replied. "But it's been fun, has it not? I just don't like going into this without knowing everything..." she trailed off, her eyes distancing themselves' from the conversation. Edmund knew that look, she was searching for Aslan.

"He can't come this time, Lu." His voice sounded pained, as he reached out to take her small hand. Squeezing it tightly, he continued. "He may not be here in in person, sister, but he's still with us in Spirit."

"I know," she whispered. "Believe me, Ed. I know."

As Twittertwig, Moonstick and Nelson settled down to sleep, Nelson lay awake thinking. He hadn't spoken since he found out about the Fell Beasts. It angered and saddened him to hear of such possessed creatures, who didn't believe in all things good. In the beauty of the wood, the laughter in the wind, the rule of the Four, the feel of Aslan's breath...

Nelson turned over abruptly.

"Twittertwig?" He whispered.

"Mmm?"

"Can...can we go visit mama?"

"No, Nels. It's late. Besides, she's safe now, isn't she? Those rebels can't get to her..."

"You never know..." Nelson continued.

"I know, brother. Now go to sleep before I get King Peter to turn you into a fluffy hat!"

_Harr, harr, very funny._

But Nelson still really wanted to see his mother. He wanted to make sure she was safe, warm, happy, and not worrying to much about them. Once he saw that the rest of the camp was sound asleep, he quietly rose from his spot on the ground.

And headed into the direction of the main camp.

Lucy was silent. Too quiet. The bubbly girl never _seemed_ this quiet. Everything about the situation worried her. _Children? Why children? Why, we're children! Oh, Aslan! Why are they doing this? They're even younger! Pure innocents! They've never seen battle, watched death before their eyes, been attacked...They've done nothing to deserve this fate. I've seen enough die in my care, enough people have suffered throughout the ages. Narnia doesn't need to suffer any longer. I don't want anything else to fall to pieces. Please, Dear Aslan, please, guide us._

While her thoughts were on the situation, Edmund was thinking the same. Instead of silencing himself, he had taken control of the situation, readying plans to go into the village.

"But, Sire. There is but a few of us. If there really is a threat for us down there, we cannot defend one another with such minimal numbers." Fordunus inquired hastily.

"Yes, I see what you mean, Fordunus. But I am not willing to make any more risk themselves until we know we need it." Edmund replied, commencing the same action his sister had done just mere moments prior.

_Pacing..._

And, oh my! Lucy continued to think, shrinking into a blanket that she had wrapped around herself. She'd heard Edmund's proposition and mentally agreed. But, it had just given her a better idea. Snapping out of long train of thought, she hopped up, facing her brother.

"Edmund! I just had a splendid idea!"

"And what would that be, sister?" He asked, a small smiling unwillingly spreading across his face.

She leaned into his ear and whispered something, something not even the Hounds could hear.

He turned slowly to her, a mischievious grin on his face.

"That is probably the most destructive, dangerous, selfless plan I've ever heard," he complimented. "I like it. We're the only ones in danger." Turning to the rest of the group, he called. "Can someone please fetch us some commoner clothes?"

They all gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your Majesty! You...you cannot be serious!" Fordunus cried, breaking out of his usually calm Centaur-like composure.

"We're serious," Lucy chirped. "If you get us some commoner clothes, we'll pretend we're commoners who just moved from Archenland. We'll "attend" the schoolhouse there. Since we are young, we can find out the whole truth. And see what they have to say."

At this, Mama Squirrel bursted into tears once more. _She...she is so brave...So young, so valiant... _Her thoughts whizzed through her mind. _But, they cannot think they can possibly do this on their own! Sure, they're strong, they're brave, they've faced adult-like situations, but, but they are still children...just like my Nelson, and my Moonstick and my Twittertwig...This must be stopped!_

The rest of the companions started to shout their protests. It was impossible to hear one complaint from another, the noise level was almost deafening. Edmund stepped into the center of the ring of protestors. Raising his hands, the crowd immediately fell silent.

"Now, We understand your worries. We too, also have our doubts. But this something my sister and I feel is right to do. She suggested that she would go alone, but I will not allow that."

Nods of agreement made their way around the circle. Lucy pouted.

"But of course, we will not always be alone. My Friendly Hounds, if you will, step forward."

The Hounds trotted up to their king, eyes wide, tales wagging, tongues lolling. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the picture, as they bobbed their heads in respect.

"Now, I know you well. I know your love for speaking."

The hounds agreed,

"But is there any of you who'd like to er...how shall I say it? Remain silent around the public in that village. And, uh..." He turned to his sister nervously. She knew where he was going with this, it just felt rude for him to ask. After all, asking a Narnian Beast to refrain from something they cherished was scandalous.

Lucy stepped forward, kneeling down to the Hounds' height.

"My brother would like to know, if any of you would take the job of acting as a pet-Dumb Beast for the reassurance of our team and for all our safety."

The pointedly eager ears of the Hounds drooped a bit. To be a Dumb Beast...a mere pet? Not speaking? But then again...it was to protect their Monarchs'. That's all that mattered.

The youngest of the Hounds stepped forward, his black coat shimmering into firelight.

"I shall come, Your Majesties."

"Very well, Daleen," Edmund said, standing straighter. "Now, is their any objections to our plan?"

Many faces went blank then. The two humans could see the pain and worry behind their expressionlessly masked faces. Suddenly, a sob was heard through the silence.

Lucy jumped, wheeling around to find Mama Squirrel who was shaking her head. "Please, don't. Please...It's not safe...I know you can save them, protect them. But who can do that for you when you are doing it for them? You may get injured or die or-or-"

Lucy made her way towards the Mother. Kneeling beside her, she whispered.

"If that's the case, shall be it."

_So young...so brave..._

Mama Squirrel nodded. Lucy sat beside her, cuddling close.

A sound was heard as someone cleared their throat. Everyone turned to see the Tiger stepping forwards.

"But, Majesties," he started. "What if someone is to recognize you?"

Edmund laughed. "I'm not to worried about that, Darkar. We'll be dressed differently and we won't act as much as we usually do up at the castle."

"Are-are you sure, Sire? You and Queen Lucy will be okay?"

"We'll have you all, of course." He said. "And any other trusting soldier we can find on our way. I want at least two of you watching the outskirts at night."

Heads nodded.

"And the rest of you," he said. "We'll find a house and purchase it. Discreetly though, perhaps when we send someone to go first...Then we all shall be able to stay there, get settled in. Hopefully, our bussiness will be done in a weeks' time, if that's alright with you."

Everyone agreed solemnly. Darkar spoke once more.

"What about King Peter and Queen Susan?"

"We'll send a letter to say we're extending our trip. If we need reinforcements, we shall contact them when needed." The group looked again uneasy. As flawless as the plan sounded so forth, it still didn't make much sense.

But you must promise me something," he continued.

"Anything, my liege," the soldier closest to the pacing king murmured, bowing his head.

"All of you," Edmund barked, much more serious. Nodding to the embarassed soldier, he continued, spinning to face the group. "Must not state where you truly reside, who you truly serve, who we-" he pointed at his sister and himself. "truly are. No one must know we'll be residing in the same residence. It'll raise suspicions. Is that clear?"

_Like crystal._

"At dawn, Fordunus, would you be kind enough to be the first to enter Hogwood?" Edmund asked.

"Aye, Sire. 'Tis my pleasure," the Centaur replied. He had slowly composed himself, little by little, finding reassurance in the plan.

"Then get some rest. We all should." Dismissing the troops, he made his way to his sister and the Squirrel.

"Do you want to stay in my tent tonight?" Lucy asked, gently stroking the Squirrel's fur.

"Oh, Queen Lucy...I could not..."

"Oh, yes you could!" She smiled. "In fact, I insist."

"As you wish," the Squirrel whispered, letting the queen lead her away to the tent. Edmund followed behind them.

After the shaking Squirrel was showed to a spot in the tent, Lucy went out to her brother. Sitting down on the grass beside him, she sighed, leaning against his shoulder.

"Are you ready for this?" she whispered. Her eyes trailed across the scene in front of her. Narnians lay, sat, stood guard; sleeping or writing, whispering or keeping watch. Everyone seemed much calmer, but a tense protectiveness still seeped through every pore of their beings'. Lucy felt better about the situation, since her plan wasn't rejected.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied, laughing nervously. "You?"

"Yeah," she said. "I know it's our only option at the moment. We can only spare so many lives. It's bad enough they're killing the kids, this is the least we could do."

"For now," he snapped. "If it's worse than we thought, we're getting backup."

"Aye, Captain," she whispered mockingly. Cuddling into his side, she shut her eyes. "Night, Ed."

"Night, Lu." he replied, waiting for her to drift off, before taking her inside the tent.

Nelson moved quietly until he could hear voices. Thinking it was the main camp, his eyes began to droop and he decided to curl up in a ball and take a nap.

**Whoo! Two in one night, eh? Didn't seem possible. Sorry if the grammar's bad. I don't have much time to do corrections. And I know it's a bit dramatic, sorry! I'm not used to using other people's characters. I usually have my own plots and characters to stick to. Anywho, review, review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Twittertwig awoke to a still morning. The only sounds were the song of a bird in one of the trees, accompanied by the crackle of a fire starting near by. He yawned, turning over on his side, unconsciously reaching out for his younger brothers; he caught his youngest brother on the nose, making him jolt awake. But when he flipped over to knock his other brother awake, his hand met thin air.

"What…" he started, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Where's that little beast?"

"Wha-wher-wha?" Moonstick croaked, laying his head on his brother's shoulder, eyes still closed.

|"Nelson is gone," Twittertwig said plainly.

Moonstick's eyes remained shut. "Maybe he's by the fire."

Twittertwig glanced over to where Tummus was nervously making breakfast.

"Nope,"

Moonstick's eyes flew open. "Twittertwig…what if…what if it was those bad people?"

"It couldn't have been," Twittertwig snapped. "C'mon, let's go find the others," He picked up his brother's paw, and led him towards Tummus.

"Hey," he said.

Tummus jumped, spinning around. "Oh, oh! It's you, thank the Lion you're up!"

Twittertwig cracked a smile at the Faun's anxiety.

"Do you know where our brother is?" Moonstick whispered.

Tummus leaned down, looking the Squirrel in the eye. "We have no idea. We thought he just went for a walk, but he never came back. Irliris and Darien already went looking."

"Do you think…?" Twittertwig started.

"That's not possible," the Faun cut him off. "We would've heard something. But come, if we don't hear anything by noon, we'll return you to your mother. But first, let us eat breakfast."

Meanwhile, Fordunus had gone into Hogwood to purchase a house and some human clothing. The rest of the camp restlessly waited for his return. Lucy had started to become worried for herself and her brother. It hadn't occurred to her the night before how dangerous the situation may be, the Valiant Queen was too optimistic to think dark thoughts. But deep inside, butterflies were fluttering n her stomach. But as the morning progressed, she tried to hide her anxiety by cheering the rest of the group up with her strained, yet, joyful smile.

Edmund tried pushing his fear out of him by passing the time doing mindless tasks. The guards would find him wandering into the woods, returning with unnecessary branches and berries. He'd bring them to be packed in with the rest of the rations, only receiving a raised eyebrow and an anxious Beast attempting to pack the berries in the already-stuffed sacks. After the third round of this, Lucy approached him.

"What in the world are you doing?" she asked him. "I think we have enough food there to feed the entire army!"

Edmund didn't answer, he just turned back to the forest. Lucy grabbed his arm.

"Edmund! Edmund! Stop it!"

Spinning around, he snapped. "What now, Lucy?"

"I know what you're doing, brother. I know, and I'm scared too. But please, don't keep doing this! You're going to tire yourself out."

He raised an eyebrow. She pouted.

"Alright, I'll stop. Just let me go one more time, okay?"

"Whatever," she muttered. "But I'm going with you."

He bit back a dismissal and nodded. Offering his arm to his sister, they set off into the forest.

As they walked, the mood lightened. Instead of fretting over the situation, they found things to laugh and smile about. They were so intrigued in their conversation, that they didn't realised they walked so far.

"Hey, Ed," Lucy said, stopping dead in her tracks. "How far did we go?"

He stopped and spun around, taking in their surroundings. Biting his lip, he answered

"A mile at least."

She frowned. "We should get back, don't you think?"

"You're right," he agreed. They started back the way they came, but he stopped in his tracks.

"What's this?" he asked.

Reaching down, he picked up a small red hat. Fit for a squirrel.

"Wasn't…wasn't one of the children wearing that yesterday?" Lucy asked.

He turned it in his fingers, observing the size and shape. "I think so."

Lucy took it from his hands. "I think we should go back."

Nodding, he started walking again. They walked for a few minutes until, out of nowhere, a twig cracked.

Acting on instinct, Edmund stopped and drew his sword. Lucy wasn't far behind, her dagger drawn and at the ready.

"Who's there?" Edmund called out.

Another twig cracked. And then a yelp.

"Show yourselves!" Lucy cried.

And out bounded two of their very own. Irliris and Damin came trotting up to meet them, bowing.

"We apologize for frightening you, Your Majesties," the Centaur said, as Irliris nodded furiously.

The two Monarchs relaxed at their presence. No battle would be breaking out.

"Apologies accepted," Edmund said. "Now, why aren't you two with the rest of your party?"

Damin opened his mouth the answer, but then it clamped shut. He had no idea how to answer that question. Luckily, Irliris answered for him.

"He's gone! We all woke up this morning and he was gone!"

Lucy looked over at her brother, concerned. "Who was gone?" she asked.

"The middle one, my queen. Nelson by name."

"That explains the hat," Edmund muttered. "Where do you think he went?"

"We believe he went looking for his mother," Damin answered.

Lucy gasped. If she'd known it would've hurt the poor little Squirrel so much, she'd let them come too…

"Here," she said, kneeling and dropping the hat in front of Irliris. "Does it smell like him?"

He nodded.

"That little-!" Edmund started, quietly.

"Ed, stop! Okay?" Her brother's frustration wasn't helping the situation. She took the hat back from the Fox, and stood beside him, gently whacking him on the arm.

He nodded curtly, rubbing his arm mockingly.

"What else do you smell, Irliris?" she inquired.

He sniffed.

"There are many scents here…it's hard to make out the Squirrel's…I seems like he…he has been taken…"

"So that's it then," Edmund said. "We'll take this back to his mother. You two, go and get Tummus and the other little ones. Now go! And please make haste!"

They saluted, heading back in the same opposite direction.

"Our plan just gets more complicated by the second…" Lucy muttered. Trailing off, she asked sharply.

"Who's going to break it to his mother?"

"You thought of it first," he smirked. "C'mon, it might not be safe her still."

They rushed off, hurrying back to camp.

"He…he wouldn't! Nelson, oh, Nelson!" Mama Squirrel was hysterical. "What have you done?"

Tears were involuntarily streaming down Lucy's face. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Squirrel. There's nothing we can do until we get down to the bottom of things."

Mama nodded solemnly, still shaking. "I understand, Queen Lucy. Does this still mean you're going on with you plan?"

"This just gives us more reason to go through with the plan," Lucy answered simply. "I'm sorry again."

"No need to apologize," Mama muttered. "You didn't take him from me, it's his fault for wandering."

A watery smile surfaced on the young queen's face. "It's not his fault either, Mrs. Squirrel. He just missed you."

The Squirrel sniffed. "I know."

They sat like that for a moment, until Edmund walked into the tent.

"Lucy," he called. "Fordunus is back."

**Yes, yes, I know. I squirrel wearing a hat? It's Narnia, you never know…Haha… Not as good as I wanted. I kept running back and forth from the TV where I was watching a Christmas movie. Anyways, I saw VDT last night! It was good. I'll have to admit, I'm more of a bookverse person, so it kind of ticked me off how they changed a lot of the plot. In truth, Reep and Eustace made the movie a hundred times better. And I don't know why, but I felt bad for Edmund during it. (SPOILER) I found it really mean how Drinian was pretty much like "yeah, I'm only gonna listen to Caspian, not you," when he first got there. And a lot of the information is inaccurate (like when Caspian introduced Ed as the High King, or maybe it was just my ears playing tricks.) The acting was good though, Georgie still did her hilarious expressions and stuff. Yeah, so rant over. I'll stop. There's no point to it.**

**REVIEW S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT. **


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy rushed out, Mama Squirrel not to far behind. As expected, the whole party was gathering around the Centaur, who had a strained expression on his face. They were firing questions his way; left, right and center. But being a Centaur, he knew how to keep his temper in check. As he saw Edmund and Lucy approaching, he coughed. The rest of the group fell silent.

"What news, Fordunus?" Lucy asked, making her way to the front of the circle.

"Hogwood…it was very difficult to enter. A…a minotaur was at the gate. He was taking names and ages."

"Taking names?" Edmund wondered. "What did you tell him?"

"I lied of course, my king. I told him I went by the name Glonstern and that I was travelling alone. I said that I was in need of some supplies, so I needed to pay a visit to a merchant."

Edmund smirked. "I would usually say, fools only lie, Fordunus. But you have done well, thank you."

"Thank you," he replied simply, with a bow of his head.

"Keep going," Lucy smiled. "I want to hear everything! What was it like there?"

"It was like any other village. Everyone was going about their own business, yet there…" he trailed off. Catching the eye of one of his comrades, he continued. "It seemed as if everyone was on edge. As if they were waiting for something bad to happen. Little ones, if they were out on the street, stayed close to their parents. I wanted to help, to do something, but I couldn't do so without being noticed."

"Completely understandable," Edmund said.

"And so I went to an old chap-a Faun, specifically, who was selling his house. He had two children, but he didn't present them to me, I saw them discreetly. Figures he was probably trying to leave town, I suppos. And so I purchased it, your Majesties, it's nothing like Cair Paravel."

"Doesn't matter," Lucy said. "Before Narnia we didn't live in a castle."

"So I've heard," he continued. "And here,"

Very gently, he reached over into the pack he carried on his back. Pulling out two sets of human clothes, he leaned down and handed them to the two Pevensies. "Hopefully they'll fit," he stated, jokingly.

Lucy cracked a smile, unravelling her parcel. Inside, lay a light blue peasant dress with a bow for her hair. Her smile widened as she understood his choosing of the dress-it represented innocence, as if she didn't have the license to kill. It was perfect.

"Perfect," she exclaimed. "Thank you!"

Acting on instinct, she did as any child who'd received a present would do, she ran right for a hug. The Centaur chuckled, leaning down to quickly embrace his young queen.

"My pleasure, Queen Lucy."

Edmund's gift was no different. Inside his parcel was a matching set of clothing, with a hat. But realisation soon dawned on him.

Asking no one in particular, he asked==more or less, stated the obvious.

"You don't suppose I'll be able to carry my sword with me, do you?"

Lucy let go of Fordunus and stepped cautiously towards her brother. "I don't know, Ed. It may seem suspicious of a schoolboy to be so talented in swordsmanship…"

"We could say our father was a Captain in Lune's army, couldn't we? And that he taught me?"

Ï suppose, but if people start talking…"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Lu. Right now, I think it's time to pack up." He nodded to the rest of the party to get back to work. Turning back to his sister, he continued. "I think it's best if you and I get changed now, we can get directions from Fordunus on where to go. But we're going to have to ride into the village unaccompanied."

"Except Daleen," Lucy added, referring the Hound the had appointed as their own personal "pet-guard."

"I wish Phillip was here too," Edmund whispered.

"Oh, Ed!" Lucy cried, enveloping her brother in a hug. "He'll get better, I promise." Phillip had been confined to the comfort of his own stall due to a cold he had received. Thus, he didn't ride with them into the Western Wood.

"I know," he said, squeezing his sister tightly. "C'mon, time to get ready."

She nodded, solemnly following him back to her tent.

Once dressed and readied, the two Monarchs saddled and mounted their horses. Lucy looked down at Mama Squirrel from her perch on Farah, her mare.

"We'll find him, I swear." she said.

"I know you will," Mama Squirrel replied. "Good, Queen Lucy! Goodbye, King Edmund! I wish you the best of luck."

"You too, Lady Squirrel." Edmund replied. "Take care of yourself. Twittertwig and Moonstick shall be here shortly."

The Squirrel nodded, curtsying clumsily as tears threatened to fall from her already dried-up eyes. "Thank you."

"And you too. We will meet again." Lucy smiled down at the small figure.

"Daleen!" Edmund summoned. "Are you ready?""Ready as I'll ever be, Your Majesty." the Hound replied, bound up between the mounts.

"Good, now once we reach the gates, you must stay silent, understand?"

Daleen barked and howled like a Dumb Beast in response.

"Fordunus, lead the rest of the group into Hogwood in the morn. If necessary, you may send one or two into the village at a time starting at nightfall."

Fordunus saluted.

"Then we are off," Lucy declared. "Goodbye, my friends. Aslan be with you. We shall see you tomorrow."

Nodding gravely, the two humans and there companions cantered out of the clearing.

No more than an hour later, the party reached the gates of Hogwood. Trying to appear less queen-like, and more like a little girl, Lucy steered her horse behind beside her brother, keeping her head low in fake fright. Daleen had hushed once they'd reached earshot. Edmund had stopped speaking to him once he'd seen the Minotaur and his unnecessary amount of weapons.

They reached him quietly. Edmund saluted in the Archenland fashion.

"Hello there," he then called out.

The Minotaur grunted, looking the boy in the eye.

"Name." he snapped.

"Uh…" _he hadn't thought of this. _"Edgar."

The Minotaur nodded, looking towards Lucy.

"Luna." she said simply. _But she had…_

Grunting once more, the Minotaur continued.

"Reason for entrance."

Edmund bit his lip, his mind blaring with furious exclamations. _They were in his territory, not he in theirs! He should be the one asking the questions here! _Huffing, he consumed in his own anger into his inner soul and replied flatly.

"We've just received acceptance into Narnia, with our parents. Our forefathers' are originally from here and they wan-"

The Minotaur cut him off. "Where's your folk then?""They're…they'll be coming in a week's time, sir." she stammered, in a childish manner.

"So, you're here alone then?"

"For the moment, yes, sir. But we have our dog from Archenland here s well, Da-Dalin. Yes, Dalin."

Daleen yelped, acting as a Dumb Beast.

"He's mute?" The Minotaur questioned.

"Completely." Lucy replied.

A small smile form at the corners' of the Minotaur's lips. "You may enter, children."

Again, Edmund contained his anger at being called a child by his own subject. Instead, he looked over at Lucy and said. "Let us go, sister."

She nodded. Turning to the Minotaur, she beamed a joyous smiled. "Thank you, sir."

The Minotaur would've blushed if he could. Instead, he huffed and turned away. "Carry on."

The party continued on through the arched gates of a unknown threat.

The village wasn't very large. There were small huts and houses lining the dirt roads, and small merchant stands dotted the area here and there. As they entered the village, Edmund straightened up, looking more like himself in the peasant clothes. Lucy lifted her head, observing the expressions of their people.

As they walked through, faces turned their way. People with terrified expressions looked up at them with wide eyes. Sudden flashes of hope would flutter through those eyes, then quickly change back to the dull-fear that had overtaken them. As Fordunus had said, children were being dragged around with their parents arms wrapped around them, as they looked to and fro for a unseen threat. Daleen sniffed at the ground, his tail starting to droop.

"What do you smell, Dale?" Lucy whispered, leaning down in the saddle. "Wait, don't answer that until we get to the house."

Sitting back up, she looked around once more and frowned. "I think we were right to come here, Ed. Look at them, they seem terrified for their lives."

He nodded. "But maybe we shouldn't have come so unprotected."

Daleen barked loudly, startling a young Fox and his mother near by.

"He wants us to wait," Lucy whispered. "We'll talk at the house."

They turned down one more street, until they reached a hut at the end of the road. Just leaving the hut, was an elderly Faun, two smaller ones following behind.

"Here we are," Edmund said. "Should we wait for them to leave?"

"Yeah," she responded. They continued on walking as the trio of Fauns packed some sacks. The pace of the Monarchs' was slow, so they were able to hear their whispered conversation.

"Grandpapa!" one of the children whispered. "Where are we going?"

"We cannot stay here any longer, my child." his Grandfather answered. "It is too dangerous.""But where will we go?" the other whispered.

"Away from here, my love." he said taking the other Faun, who was sobbing into his arms.

"Just…just like Giala went away?"

The elder shook his head. "No, dearest. Giala didn't have a chance to escape. Your friend was taken last night."

The young Faun burst into tears. "Why is this happening, Grandpapa? We didn't do anything! Why are all my friends disappearing? It's not fair! It's scary!"

Grandpapa took both his grandchildren into his arms and cradled them. Looking up from the huddle, he spotted the approaching humans and their friends. Eyes going wide, he whispered something the Monarchs' couldn't hear in the still street, but they believed it was an order to hide. Their thoughts were confirmed when the two young Fauns scurried under an empty bin.

Their Grandfather stood up, ready to greet the travellers. Lucy beat him to it.

"Hello there, sir."

:"Good day," the Faun called back.

Edmund leaned towards his sister. "Don't get him asking questions, I think he may be on to us.""Why do you think that?" she asked.

"I think…I think I saw his face at Beruna."

There was a pause. "What side was he on?"

"Ours."

"Well that complicates things, and makes it better."

Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Just don't raise any suspicions, okay?"

"Mhmm," she replied. She dismounted as they pulled up to the house.

"My name is Luna, sir. We're new in town."

The Faun smiled warmly. He didn't see the harm in them…yet. But he also saw some familiar features about them, he just didn't know what.

"And I am Edgar, sir." Edmund said, jumping off his horse. "We're from Archenland."

"Are you travelling alone then?" he asked.

"For now, yes." Edmund started. "Our parents will be joining us by week's end."

The Faun staggered back, his mouth dropping open.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no.." he breathed. "You must leave! You must! It's too dangerous here for children!"

"And how so?" asked Edmund.

"Dark things," the Faun whispered. "Dark creatures lurk here in the moonlight. They take from us what we hold dearest, and try to use them for their own benefits. You must flee! Flee!"

"Just as you are doing, sir?" Lucy inquired.

The Faun stepped closer to her. "But I must find a way. No one has dared to try and leave. If they have, they've perished in the process."

"Then you must not go," she whispered. "You must stay here and protect you grandchildren. By smuggling them out of here, you may as well be putting them into more danger!"

"How can you be so wise at such a young age, child?" the Faun snapped. "If you are so wise, you know, you shouldn't be here alone!"

At that moment, Edmund stepped in. "And this is why, Fluntisk, you must stay with us."

"How…how do you know my name?" Fluntisk responded, astonished. He stepped back, calling for his grandchildren.

"We must leave now," Fluntisk muttered to them. "That lot knows to much as it is."

"You know that Centaur who purchased that house from you today, Fluntisk? He was of our party. Didn't you recognize him?" Edmund hissed down the Faun's neck, when he'd stepped up towards him, nose-to-nose.

The Faun stared at the two humans for a moment and then spotted the black puff a dog behind them. Daleen trotted up to the Faun, nodded his head, and rolled over.

"Daleen…" Fluntisk breathed, recognizing the Dog as his own companion during the Battle of Beruna. Immediately, his head shot up to face the humans. "By Aslan…It can't be."

Lucy nodded, placing a finger to her lips, silencing him.

"We'll speak inside." Edmund stated. "Luc-I mean, Luna, can you please take the children inside."

Having an unusual connection with all things living, Lucy was capable of taking the smaller children by their shaky hands and dragging them inside the hut. Once inside, the family of Fauns found themselves plopped down onto a chesterfield. Daleen stood off to the side, watching the door. He sniffed around quickly, then croaked out.

"All clear."

Instantaneously, Edmund drew his sword, pointing it towards the Fauns.

"Speak of this to no one, Fauns, and you shall be rewarded. Now, tell us all you know."

**Okay, longer than usual and second of the night. So, I just want to say THANK YOU. I feel like the Grinch because I don't think I've said that lately. I appreciate anyone who's actually reading this, and thanks to my few reviewers! You guys rock! This FF thing is different than what I usually do (as I've previously mentioned.) And by the way, to FlapJack, I'm sorry you had to fail your exam ****L that's not fair that they immediately did that. But it was irritating when it did happen in the movie, I think I might have actually hid my face when Caspian said it…**

**Anyways, on a note about writing, I'm actually nine chapters into outlining a novel of my own. I've had the idea in my head for a few years now. It has changed many times through those years, so I decided to write it all down. I made a promise to myself once my writing improves, I'll start working on the actual manuscript. I've written chapter books before, and they've been self-published for my community to purchase. J**

**And yes, I did use the Canadian word for couch. Y'all just gotta deal with the fact that I'm reppin' the North. J (You can tell, I need sleep…) Goodnight.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Grandpapa," one of the young Fauns called out fearfully. "Who is that?"

"Edmund!" Lucy hissed. "Put that thing down."

Staring the elder Faun in the face, he lowered his sword.

"My deepest apologies, Fluntisk. I didn't mean too…" Edmund trailed off. Some of his earlier anger was slowly dripping out of him as he relaxed in the homely setting.

The two young Fauns looked at their motionless Grandfather. Then, the youngest turn to Edmund.

"You broke him!" she cried. "Fix him!"

Lucy hurried over, kneeling in front of the elderly Faun. She took his hands, and looked him in the face.

"Are you alright, sir?"

The Faun didn't move.

"Ed?" she called, still staring the elder in the face. "Do something."

"I'm trying, Lucy." he snapped. As if a light bulb turned on in his head, he did the only thing any sensible person would do.

He opened his skin bottle and poured out the contents of cold, fresh water over the old Faun's head.

"Ah! Wha-wha, oh!" Flintisk cried. "I'm so sorry, your Majesties! I guess it's old age…"

Lucy smirked, standing from her position on the floor.

"It's alright, my friend," she said cheerfully (well, as cheerful as one could be in this situation) "But don't let it happen again."

He nodded, trying to stand to greet his Monarchs properly. Edmund pushed him back gently.

"Don't bother, soldier. It's alright."

Flintisk looked up at him, quizzically. "How do you still remember me, sire?" he asked. "It's been awhile, has it not?"

"Aye, it has," Edmund said. "But I don't forget people who have given good impressions. Just like yourself."

The old Faun sighed, leaning back in his seat. His grandchildren cuddled into either side of him.

"What are they, grandpapa?" one asked.

"Oh!" Flintisk cried. "I almost forgot. Queen Lucy, King Edmund, Daleen," he nodded towards his old companion. "These are my grandchildren; Helda and Zarin."

Zarin gasped, leaning into his Grandfather's ear, attempting to whisper. "So they are the ones you fought with? The reason the mean Lady is gone?"

The Faun laughed, noticing his grandson's remark was heard throughout the hut.

"Yes," he replied, ruffling Zarin's hair. "Yes it is."

Both young Fauns stared up at the young Monarchs. Then, Helda leaned into her grandfather's ear, doing the same as her brother.

"But they're not much older than Porten!"

Before anyone could answer her statement, Lucy coughed.

"Please, we'd like to know all we can."

"And we are not allowing you too leave. At least, not now." Edmund added. "Wait until the rest of our guard gets here; then we can count our numbers."

And so Flintisk started his tale. He told them about how it started no more than a month past. How children had started disappearing from their beds. How no evidence was left behind. How one night, a family had tried to escape, but had been threatened by a Hag that she would bewitch the whole town if they did so. So then they stayed. Then the next morning, the townsfolk found followers of the White Witch surrounding their perimeter. No one could leave. How sometimes, during the school hours, children would come home in tears, claiming they had be threatened.

It was a very complicated and long story.

"And so, seeing as I was one of the only fighters here-even if I am retired, I had been elected as one of the people to guard the children's' sleeps. I would sit there all night, and nothing would happen. Until one night, I'd been sitting with an old friend of mine, Daffin, you probably don't remember him, Majesties, he didn't get to the battle until the end. We were in the Town Square, in front of the schoolhouse, waiting, watching, and then someone had thrown something our way. We don't remember anything from after that. Except, the next morning, we found four more children missing."

"Four…" Edmund murmured. "Is it always four?"

"I don't know, Majesty." Flintisk replied, scratching his head. "I don't recall every child gone missing. It's as if…as if someone is wiping them from our minds."

Lucy had opened her mouth to respond, but there was a sudden scratch at the door.

Edmund unsheathed his sword once more, Lucy behind him. Gritting his teeth, Edmund muttered firmly. "Stay back. All of you."

Lucy rolled her eyes, staying a few steps behind her brother. As he opened the door, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Darkar!" she cried. "You made it!"

The Tiger growled, bounding joyously around his king, finding himself wrapped up in one of Lucy's famous hugs.

"So I did, your Majesty. Nice to see you're all well then."

Edmund shut the door, then turned to their new visitor.

"Darkar, I have a message for you to return to Fordunus."Immediately, the Tiger stiffened, acting serious once more. He turned in Lucy's lap and look up at him.

"Yes, King Edmund?"

"Tell him to only send down four of the men. Two of them will stay with us, the other two will escort Flintisk and his kin back up to our camp. We may be sending more by the end of the week. I trust you know of a way out of here?"

"I'm a Tiger, sire! Of course I know how to swerve myself out of unpleasant situations. Do you have any preferences?"

"We trust you all, Darkar. Now go. Make haste."

With one lick on the hand to both of the Monarchs, the Hound was bounding out back to where he'd come from.

**I should probably stop for tonight…**

**Goodnight everybody! Thanks ****J **


	9. Chapter 9

As night fell upon the petite party of monarchs, children and elders, in a hut in Hogwood, a small squirrel was re-awakening from his nap.

He yawned lazily, rolling over. He expected to see one of his brothers smirking at him with a large nut ready to throw at his face, or the smiling face of his mother as she welcomed him home. Instead, he woke too eerie voices and grunting brutes. He wiggled around, only discovering that he was bound from head to toe; only able to roll around like a log.

"What the-" he swore, tears brimming in his frightened eyes. "What did I do?"

"Shhh!" breathed a voice from beside him. "They'll hear ya!"

Rolling over again, he saw chocolate brown circular-shaped eyes staring back at him. Its' dark face was contorted into a worried expression, as curbed ears were straining to locate any approaching foes.

"Who's they?" replied the Squirrel.

Young chocolate-eyes grumbled a laugh, it's round pot belly shaking.

"The Hags and their minions."

"H-h-hags? Like from the stories?" The squirrel stuttered.

"The very same," replied chocolate eyes. "I don't know what they want from us yet, but they got us tied here, so who knows?" replied the Grizzly cub. "I am Griz, by the way. Who are you?"

"Nelson," the Squirrel replied.

"I don't want to leave…" muttered Helda, folding her slim arms.

"Me neither," snapped her brother. Pointing at the king, he continued. "I want to stay here and help you!"

Edmund chuckled, leaning down to look the younger in the eyes.

"Tell you what," he started. "If your Grandfather says it's okay, in a few years I'd like to see you beside me on the battlefield."

The young Faun beamed. "Really?"

"Only if you want," Edmund confirmed.

Zarin's smile didn't fade. Swords and battles, blood and guts, fighting for your life-none of it seemed to scare him. He'd heard stories from Grandpapa and they never frightened him. In fact, they fascinated him. As he looked back into the face of King Edmund, he didn't just see a boy; he saw a boy who had seen pain and loss, hurt and guilt. He saw a boy who had lost his innocence at the young age of ten; as he'd stepped into the Witch's Castle, as he'd given out personal information, as he'd killed his first combatant on the Battlefield at the Battle of Beruna, as he'd rejoiced after so many had perished, his innocence slowly slipped away, leaving behind a grown man in a child's body. A child's body who had already learnt his lesson and who, wanted to share that message, to spread it before anyone else committed similar wrongdoings. Zarin stood, nodding gravely.

It would have looked comical from any outsider the way Zarin acted; as if he was speaking to a grown up and not a boy only a few years older than him.

"I'd be honoured, Your Majesty."

Edmund bit back a smirk, saluting the new recruit.

"Now," Lucy continued, breaking the silence. "Why don't we get settled and wait for whoever Fordunus is bringing us."

For the next few minutes, they set up their new living space. In the hut, there were only three rooms; two bedrooms and a living area with a kitchen. Flintisk had tried to make Edmund and Lucy take the rooms, but they wouldn't do so. He then slyly tried to tell them that it was technically their house now, since they'd paid for it.

"_Oh," Lucy had chirped. "About that…" She had pulled out a handful of monies, dropping it into their host's hand. "Now it's yours again." She had smiled angelically. _

They instead decided it was best to just stay in the front room, close to the door, in case someone came. Edmund had tried to get his sister too stay with Helda and Zarin, but she, once again, wouldn't have it.

"Don't pull a Peter, Ed." she almost screamed at him. "I'm perfectly fine."

Edmund laughed. "I know, I know. You win. But only if you got my berries."

She rolled her eyes. "I think everybody has a sack of them by now, Edmund. There was so many…"

He strolled over to where their bags were and fished some out. Stuffing some into his mouth, he grinned. "Mmm," he murmured. "Never thought worrying tasted so good."

Lucy hit him over the head with a book.

"Hey!" he said. "I didn't do nothing!"

"You did," she huffed. "Eat your berries. I'm going to go check on Helda and Zarin."

"'Ave 'un," he called, chewing impolitely.

She shook her head, turning too the half opened door behind her. She knocked lightly.

Giggles erupted from the other side of the wood, as tiny hooves scampered away from the door. She opened the door softly, trying to hide her own laughter.

"Hello, anyone home?"

She looked over to the mattress that lay on the floor. Navy covers were piled unceremoniously on top, with twin bulges sitting on either side. Lucy couldn't help but let out her laughter as the bulges shook themselves vigorously, replying to her question.

"Alright, then. I guess I'll have to kill that big evil monster in the other room by myself," She jeered.

Immediately, the twin bulges uncovered themselves, leaving twin Fauns in their places.

"Wait!" Zarin shouted. He ran to the left corner, where a trunk was placed. Flinging it opened, he brandished a wooden sword. "Lemme get it, Queen Lucy!"

He ran out of the room, flailing the sword high. Shouts and the sound of metal being furiously yanked was heard. Lucy and Helda erupted into laughter.

"Brothers," Lucy said, taking a seat by the giggling Faun.

"Brothers," Helda replied. Her face suddenly fell into a twisted frown. Lucy wrapped an arm around her shivering shoulders.

"It'll be okay," she whispered. "I promise."

Helda nodded, leaning her head against the other girl's side.

"I know," she whispered hoarsely.

In the front room, Edmund was sitting sternly, facing the window. Beside him, sat Flintisk, who had been retelling his story.

"So, are you still on sentry duty, then?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, Majesty." Flintisk replied. "In fact, my next shift was supposed to be 'round midnight."

"Well, then. It's settled. By that time, you and yours will hopefully be safely out of here. I shall take your place."

"But, sire! They will=="

"They will what, soldier? Ask me what a human child is doing carrying a sword and patrolling a village full of unknown foes? Or why you aren't there? Why I took your place?""A-all of them, my king," Flintisk replied, lowering his greying head.

"I know they will, Flintisk. But I won't let that stop me." Edmund stood, pacing back and forth behind the chesterfield. At that moment, he heard a shout and someone calling his sister's name. Twirling around, he drew his sword on a small Faun toying around with a wooden one

Zarin had his eyes shut tight, as if not wanting to see the monster in front of him.

"Take that, you stupid beast! And that!" he hit thin air, until Edmund decided to stop the nonsense by crossing blades.

"What?" Zarin cried. "No monster?"

Lucy and Helda stepped out of the room behind him.

"No, Zarin, there is. My brother the Monster."

Seeing the hurt expression on the king's face, but the amused one on the queen's, everyone laughed.

**So, pointless, I know. It had no real importance-except the beginning. **

**Anyways, time to go study for a Trig test…****L**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, I noticed the grammar mistakes to. I'm sorry! I was working fast and the program I use doesn't have Spell check.**

"Are you ready, my Lady?" A deep, monotonous voice asked dryly.

"When have I not been ready?" snapped the elderly woman. "Bring them to me."

At the Hag's request, several Creatures slinked out of the dark areas of the camp. They slowly made their way to a large tent, where whimpers and sobs could be heard. As they entered, several pairs of scared, childish eyes stared back up at them.

"Take four," the Wolf at the front of the pack commanded.

At once, the pack of Creatures advanced into the tent. They paced around, searching for the best they could find.

Several screams erupted then. A Minotaur grabbed at a young Fox, who tried to fight back. The Fox had been silenced momentarily, with the flick of the Minotaur's spear. Following the Minotaur's example, two wolves had made their way towards two young Rabbits. The rabbits babbled and cried, pleading for their young lives. Their only response were bite marks on their thighs.

In the corner, a young Doe watched in fear. She had slunk back, pressing her backside into the tent walls. Praying for her life, she shut her eyes.

_Aslan, _her mind whispered._ Don't let them get to me._

Before she could finish, she felt her legs being swept from underneath. No sound, no cry, no shout, escaped her lips. She didn't fight back. Every emotion had dissipated from her heart. In its place, a slow, warm rumble spread into every inch of her body.

It was everything good.

Birth. Life. _Death._

It was like a breath of fresh air.

She knew she would be with Him soon.

The Doe felt the heavy footfalls of her captor shake the ground as he pulled her along. She kept her eyes tightly shut, not wanting to see any gruesome sites before she left this land. All of her strength was focused on the feeling inside. The feeling of hope. Of faith. A promise for a better future.

"Ah, what do we have here?" A voice cackled. The Doe didn't even jump at the harsh tone. She laid limp in the Minotaur's arms, still _waiting._

"Hmm," the voice continued. "Look at this little Fox. How charming! Just like those little Sovereigns. All stupid children!" the voice laughed, making the Doe crack an eye open. She bit back a gasp as she saw an ugly, putrid smelling Hag making her way towards her.

"And look! Little, itty bitty bunny rabbits! Horrible creatures, horrible! It would do us much shame not to give them to Her Majesty."

The Doe smelt it before she felt it. The smell was ghastly, awful, terrible - Dark Magic. She felt it wash over her as the wrinkled figure loomed over her.

"Oh look, a Doe. Noble and Beautiful. Just like those ugly little children. Oh, this will serve them right, it shall!"

The Doe mentally flinched, as the Hag continued her hate speech on the new Rulers of Narnia.

"Is everything set?" the Hag called out.

"As it is always, my Lady." the monotonous voice replied, once more.

"Then let us see then, if this sacrifice shall bring back our true Queen. Let it change the fate of the Prophecy. Let us be victorious! Narnia will be restored!"

Shouts and whoops bounced off every corner of the clearing. The children were lifted and hung over a large cauldron in the center. They huddled together, holding their breath for the final moment.

"Let their be snow!" the Hag cried.

The jeering continued, as one by one the Animals were dropped into the cauldron. None of them cried, or shouted. They had heard stories of what awaited them on the other sides.

As the Doe was lowered unceremoniously into the cauldron, she heard a faint whisper.

"_Welcome home, my child."_

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ.

As evening fell into night, Lucy and Edmund helped the Fauns' pack what they needed for the journey.

"You'll need a hat!" Lucy concluded, rushing over to the one of the dressers. "Just in case it gets to hot out."

"Why don't you wear a hat, Queen Lucy?" asked Helda innocently.

"I have hats, Helda," the queen smiled. "But I didn't find the time to pack every necessity when I left the Cair."

They sat in silence for a few moments, Lucy had given up her search for a hat and was mindlessly brushing the young Faun's dark locks.

"What's it like there?" Helda suddenly asked. "The Castle, I mean."

"Yeah," another voice piped up. "What's it like?"

Lucy looked over to see Zarin come out of his hiding place He had been like that ever since the Monster incident earlier that evening. He was embarrassed to face the king. She patted the spot beside her.

"Come," she commanded.

He sat down quietly, taking the brush from Lucy's hands. Placing it in his sister's pack, he turned to listen.

"Cair Paravel," Lucy started. "Where Narnia meets the Eastern Sea. It's beautiful and wonderful."

"And magical?" Helda questioned.

"And magical." Lucy confirmed. "It's where the Four Thrones sat empty for a hundred years, waiting for my siblings and I."

"And Aslan? Did he really-?" Zarin started.

"He really did crown us, Zarin. At times, even rumours can have some truth in them."

"What is He like?"

"First of all," a new voice spoke, as Edmund made his way into the room. "He's big."

"Huge," Lucy corrected.

The twins giggled.

"Nice of you too join us, brother." Lucy said. "Come here."

He took a seat across from her.

"And?" Helda urged.

"He's good. He's everything good." Lucy said.

"And forgiving. He's cares about everyone." Edmund continued.

The twins looked at each other nervously. Slowly, they stared at him.

"Even the bad guys?" Helda asked, voicing the question in her twin's head.

Edmund's jaw tightened, then loosened once more. "Especially the bad guys."

"What if they don't deserve a second chance?" Zarin enquired.

"Everyone," Lucy answered sterny, staring her brother directly in the eye. "Deserves a second chance. Even if they don't think it themselves."

"Wouldn't they know if they deserved it?" Zarin prodded.

"It's harder to judge yourself than to judge others." Lucy continued.

Edmund let out a heavy sigh, accepting his sister's nagging glances. "We might have power over the country, but we can't control what others believe are right and wrong. Only Aslan can judge them to the fullest."

The twins nodded, understandingly.

"But come," Lucy said, jumping up. "I believe Flintisk will be looking for us soon."

They all got up and headed into the front room. Flintisk was trying to cut a potato, but his fingers were shaking violently.

"Oh!" Lucy cried, as the elderly Faun jumped and cut himself. "Here let me."

"No, no, my queen." The Faun insisted. "it's simply just a cut. I guess my reflexes are changing. Old age does that to you."She nodded solemnly, taking his hand and leading him over to the washbasin to clean it.

While she helped him clean and bandage the wound, Edmund took over preparing sufficient food to satisfy their hunger.

Just then, a knock was heard at the door. Daleen, who had been lounging lazily beside the door, stood up quickly, baring his teeth. He sniffed, then relaxed.

"It's Kuishier, Sylyr, Cimoa and Froom. Your Majesties."

Lucy puffed out her cheeks. "Let them in, Zarin."

Zarin nervously opened the kitchen door. He watched in awe as a tall, statuesque Centaur came inside, followed by three other members of the Royal Guard.

"Good," Edmund stated, putting down his knife. "Daleen, please go make a round of the perimeter of the house, please. And someone, please shut the door behind him."

As the Hound rushed out the door silently, Lucy shut the door behind him.

**A few notes here.**

**To get a clue on what I'm trying to do with the Witch's Creatures: **

**The general idea here, is that her followers believe that if they keep killing children (four, just like the four thrones) it will reverse the power of the Prophecy, bringing back their queen. They will do this, until they believe they could get themselves close to the Monarchs themselves (let's say, security is extra tight for the first few years of their reign).**

**And the part about the Doe:**

**I was trying to work in here the whole theme in that chapter from TLB, where everyone passes through the stable door and through the judgment. She was true, she believed, she was strong, so she got into Aslan's Country.**

"_**It's harder to judge yourself than to judge others." **_**was a theme I took from **_**Le Petit Prince (The Little Prince). **_**If you ever read it, it's from the scene where the little prince was talking to the king. I really like that line for some reason. I think it's just the full truth in a simpler form. **

**Oh, and Helda and Zarin are around like five or six.**

**Anyways, this was late because my computer broke last Thursday. It was depressing. Oh, and I have an idea for a sequel to this, if anyone will keep reading. **

**Thank you for being really awesome! (: Keep at it!**


	11. Chapter 11

As the new arrivals settled into the room, the twins and their grandfather made last minute preparations on their packs. Edmund and Lucy approached their Guard.

"Welcome," Lucy said brightly.

"As welcome as I could ever be in this ghost town, Your Majesty." Cimoa mumbled.

"Is it that empty at this time of night?" Edmund asked.

Lucy reached to open the drapes to the window. Before she could pull them back, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Don't," her older brother told her sternly. "It's bad enough we have all these people in here at once. It's best that no one can actually see it."

"Unless someone's watching the house," Lucy snapped back.

At this, Daleen trotted back in. Ironically, he had news of such a thing.

"There is someone watching the house, Your Majesties." he said through his doggy-pants. "A Black Dwarf. Armed."

"It's too late now," Edmund muttered. "He's already seen the lot of us. Either bring him in or get rid of him."

"It's a she, Sire." Daleen replied.

"A She-Dwarf?" Lucy asked. "I've only seen few of them."

"Lower the lights. Everyone, hush up!" Edmund commanded.

As the whole group squished together, farthest away from the door, they heard tiny footsteps outside the cabin.

"Helda, Zarin," Flintisk whispered to his grandchildren. "Stay down!"

Edmund almost got up and left the huddle, but was pulled back by a shaking sister and insisting guards.

"Are you crazy?" Lucy hissed. "You're twelve! If they're after kids, they'll be after people like you and I as well!"

"Doesn't mean I can't still try," he muttered back. Getting a pleading look from his sister, and a hard look from the Centaur Captain, he stayed back, muttering angrily to himself.

"I don't believe she saw all of us," Froom eyed Cimoa, Sylyr and Kuishier. "We didn't sense her as we came in."

"Edmund," Lucy whispered. Motioning for her brother to lean in, she whispered to him her idea.

He smiled kindly. "Smart, dearest sister."

"Thank you, brother, for that." she smirked back, facing their confused audience, she continued. "Anyways, what if Helda and Zarin slipped out the back window with Cimoa and Sylyr. Daleen - remember, you must not speak in front of these unknown people - can wait out back for them. We'll give them a few moments to leave, and then Flintisk can slip out with Kuishier, as if they both were heading out for The Night Watch. Kuishier, you'd then have to escort him to his grandchildren. If the Dwarf is still there when Flintisk and Kuishier leave, we - as in Froom, Daleen, Edmund and I, will invite her in."

Slowly, everyone nodded in agreement, muttering about unknown foes and sketchy maidens.

"Now, since that's the best we got, go!" Edmund sputtered.

They all quickly - and quietly, rose to their feet (or hooves, or paws). Making their way into the twins' bedroom, Helda nervously grabbed Lucy's skirt.

"Is this goodbye?" she asked, in that gentle, quiet, childlike voice of hers.

"Not for long," Lucy smiled. Bringing the younger one into her arms, she squeezed her tightly.

"Take care of your brother, Helda." She continued. "I know how brothers can be. Most of the time, they need someone to steer them away from doing something stupid or to noble."

Still shaking, Helda nodded her tiny golden head. "And you and King Edmund try and stop those evil people from getting my friends without doing anything to stupid or to n-oh-ble."

"That's what we do!" Lucy stated, trying to keep her mood from darkening. "I'll see you soon."

As that conversation continued, Zarin had crept up nervously to the boy-king.

"U-um," he stammered. "Your Majesty?"

Turning around abruptly, Edmund looked at the frazzled Faun.

"Yes?" he replied sternly, in his most kinglike voice.

Zarin took a step back nervously.

"I-I'm sorry…for calling you a…a monster."

Biting back the urge to laugh, Edmund kept his face blank.

"Good to hear, little Faun. Now if you hadn't apologized…"

Zarin's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

Letting out a chuckle, Edmund loosened the mood. "Nothing. It's okay, Zarin. I wouldn't doubt that I haven't done that before when I was younger."

As Lucy walked past Zarin with Helda, she muttered in his ear.

"He still does. He just doesn't want to admit it."

Edmund, who happened to have good hearing, muttered. "I resent that,"

She just stuck her tongue out at him and lead Helda off to the window.

Zarin laughed nervously, letting the crowd lead him off to the window.

At the window, Cimoa was already perched on the windowsill and ready to pounce out when instructed.

"Everyone here?'' Edmund whispered, coming up behind Zarin.

Lucy nodded. She then turned to the awaiting Hound. "No one's out, from what I can see. Go, Aslan be with you all."

One by one, Helda, Zarin and Sylyr slipped out after her.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ.

It had been a full day, and Nelson was still lying, bound in the middle of a tent with several other young creatures. He'd witnessed the choosing of the Sacrificed Four, and heard the screams as they'd been boiled away into nothing. From his new friend Griz, he'd been told that this happened daily. That apparently, the Witch's stupid Creatures believed she'd return if given the proper "balance" of blood to satisfy her. It hadn't occurred to these Stupid Ones, that the Prophecy was based on _Humans-_Sons Of Adam and Daughters of Eve_, _not Narnian Magical Creatures and Beasts. They hadn't dared to go after the Monarchs just yet. Amarlia, the Hag who was leading these people, believed that the time for them to get to these new Monarchs would come, and it would come soon. After all, if they raised havoc, havoc shall come to them in return.

Nelson tried not to think of how two fourths of these wanted Monarchs were wandering the forest nearby. The two who had his mother, and who had his brothers close. He didn't want to think of the pain him mother must've been feeling at the moment, or imagine the fear in his younger brother's eyes. He didn't want to think. Period.

These disturbing thoughts swirled through his head, as a dark and crippled form appeared in the doorway.

The form walked slowly into the tent, making the captors gasp and cover their heads. The figure just cackled, opening up a tiny strongbox in her wrinkled hands.

"Sleep, my pretties."

She lifted her hands, revealing black powder in their folds. Sprinkling the dust around the room, the tired and frightened bodies of children fell into a deep, nightmare filled slumber.

**And there we have it! Thank you's and Late Merry Christmas's to everyone! And yes, I'll write about Peter and Susan soon enough, but they it's just that they have no idea yet on what is going on. They just think their siblings are out for a little camping trip-or something similar. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Meetings With Dwarves**

Helda, Zarin and their companions had slipped away unnoticed by the Dwarf - who had been too preoccupied looking for the Humans to have even cared.

She had seen the Humans come into town by themselves earlier that day. Whispers had spread throughout Hogwood, everyone was wondering who they were and why they chose to come here.

After all, children like themselves weren't safe here.

So Darla the Dwarf sat, watching the house in utter eagerness. All of a sudden, she saw one of the curtains peep open. Holding back a gasp, she saw a small pair of brown eyes stare directly at her.

A moment later, the door to the house swung open and a boy, no older than thirteen stepped out.

Edmund, pretending to be taking out the compost, walked past Darla acting as if he didn't see her. When he did turn around, he saw her and greeted her with a friendly wave.

"Good eve," he called, in his best Archenlandish accent. "How goes you?"

Darla came out from her hiding post behind an oak tree. "Well, lad, decently well," she smirked, her Dwarfish features twitching.

Edmund didn't even flinch at the sour sarcasm in her words. Putting on his best little boy face, he asked her sweetly. "Would you like to join my sister and I for some dessert? We're new here and we'd terribly enjoy some company."

Darla agreed, taking her time following him towards the house.

"Oh Ed, are you done yet?" a voice called from the house. At the door, another, somewhat younger female figure appeared. She smiled cheekily at her brother, then turn her face to grin angelically at the newcomer.

"Hello there," she called. "My name's Luoue."

The Dwarf snorted. "Like the washroom?" she couldn't help asking.

Edmund growled internally, frustrated at his sister for not coming up with a more original name.

"No, it's spelt differently," Lucy said childishly. She was playing a part, after all - she wasn't a queen right now, but an innocent child.

"And that's my brother, Ed," she said, pointing at Edmund. "Just Ed."

"Pleasure," Darla said gruffly. "They call me Darla."

"Hi Darla!" Lucy welcomed cheerfully once again. "Now that we know each other, why don't you come inside?"

The Dwarf agreed, following the humans inside their humble home.

"So are you parents home, kiddos?" Darla asked absentmindedly, looking around the empty room. "I didn't see anyone come in with you, 'cept that dog," she pointed at Daleen, who bared his teeth at her.

Edmund shot Daleen a look, who quickly lowered his head, acting like an innocent Dumb Beast.

Daleen snorted again, pretending not to be interested. She really was, peeping around every corner and asking questions.

"They'll be here in about a week," Edmund said, offering the Dwarf a seat on the sofa. "We just came down first to explore."

"And enroll in school," Lucy piped in, coming back to the sofa with a plate of bread and fruit. _We need to fit in as best as possible._ "We thought it'd be best if we came early for that."

Darla raised an eyebrow. _They looked like they could be full-grown Dwarfs, but in humans standards, I guess they're just children. _She thought. _I've never had a human child learn at my school before..._

"Enroll, eh? Well, why don't you drop by tomorrow? I'll be working."

Edmund and Lucy looked at each other anxiously. As if they were having a silent conversation, Edmund nodded sternly. Turning to their guest, he accepted.

"Alright, thank you. What position do you hold?"

"I teach the young'uns, Ed," she said. "You two are old enough to be with the big'uns."

The two children nodded quietly. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Until, Darla broke it.

"You two do realise, that you're a bit young to be living by yourselves, even for a little while. Especially here."

Not evening acting curious (because they already were), Lucy asked. "What's so dangerous about here?"

"Narnia," the Dwarf started. "Is never safe."

Clenching his jaw together, Edmund tried to hold back another growl. Lucy stopped him though, with a pat of on his elbow.

"Surely it is wonderful here," she said happily. "I've only heard great things about Narnia in recent years."

Darla smirked. "Yes it is a great place, if you leave the walls of this wretched place."

Lucy wanted to drop the act right then and there, and rush towards the Dwarf to give her a hug of reassurrance. But, her brother's firm grip squeezed her hand tightly.

Edmund stood, still holding her hand. "Well, that's all I think my dear sister can take for tonight, gentle neighbour. Hopefully, we will see you tomorrow."

The Dwarf reluctantly got up and left. Closing the door behind her, Edmund looked down at his sister.

"Really?" he inquired. "You almost lost us the mission!"

"You almost did the same!" she shot back, referring to his growls of annoyance. "Look, let's not get into their political views if we don't have to, alright?"

He nodded, knowing he wasn't going to win against his sister. He turned to reach for his cloak.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucy huffed.

"The Night Watch, remember? I promised I'd take Flintisk's place."

"Not without me, you aren't."

"Luc-"

"Nope."

"Lu, I-"

"I'm getting my boots. You can't stop me."

Once again, the king of Narnia sighed, defeated by his little sister.

**Edmund likes to growl. Wow. okaaay. And Lucy's new name sounds like a washroom? I'm sorry. XD**

**Anyways, Happy belated New Years! What's your resolution? I'm never good at those, haha.**

Froom, Daleen, Edmund and I, will invite her in."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Narnian Bambi**

A few moments later, Lucy and Edmund left the cottage. A befuddled Daleen was trotting along behind them.

They were silent as they made their way through the streets, towards the centre of town. As she passed in between the stooping wooden battlements, Lucy couldn't help but notice how every one of them seemed to have their shutters firmly shut. No light could be seen shining out the cracks in the walls.

The streets were ringing in a cold, still silence.

"Where are we going exactly?" Breaking the silence, she asked her brother. He had found more time to speak to the elderly Faun.

"Just up that hill over there, see?" Edmund said, pointing to a bump in the center of town.

Lucy nodded, seeing a small tent sitting on its highest point. A fire was crackling inside of it-a bright contrast to the deafening darkness.

They made their way up the small hill, and stood outside the tent for a moment.

"Do we trust this?" she breathed.

He nodded curtly, clutching the belt at his side. "Let's go."

He slipped a hand through the slit of the tent, and peeked his head in.

"Who're you, lad?"

Jumping slightly, Edmund saw a Red Dwarf lounging on a log, smoking a pipe. "Are you comin' in, or staying out?" It snapped again. "We don't wan'cha kiddos out there by yerselves, now do we?"

Taking Edmund's free hand in hers, Lucy entered first. The Dwarf rose from his spot, to get a better look at them. When he did so, another voice cried from the corner.

"Wait a tick-you're humans!"

Both turning, the siblings caught the eyes of a Buck, its triangular nose pointing towards them. "Since when did we have humans-and by Aslan!-human _children_- in Hogwood?"

"We're from Archenland, sir." Lucy lied. "New in town."

"New in town is right, my dear child! But what are you doing out here so late?"

The Buck advanced towards the siblings, circling them curiously.

"We're friends of the Faun, Flintisk." Edmund said, eying the protective Buck. "He cannot come tonight-his grandchildren are sick. So he asked us to take his place."

From the corner, the Red Dwarf smirked, throwing some sticks into the burning flames. "Don't sound much like ol' Flintfist, that don't. Why would he send you? And blimey! Why're yer even 'ere?"

Lucy pulled her hand out of her brother's grasp and faced the Dwarf. "Like my brother said, we're friends of the Faun, sir. Now if we're his friends, why can't we be yours too? I'm Louise." She stuck out her hand, inviting him to be her friend.

The Red Dwarf made a sour face, then cracked a smile. "S'alrigh', fine."

"I'm Dover, Lady Louisa," the Buck said gentler than before. He gave up his search of the pair. Instead, he came near her and rubbed his nose against her sleeve. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Dover." Lucy smiled. Looking up at her brother, she continued. "That is my brother, Ed."

"And that old grump over there, my Lady, is Stumpkin." The Buck said, nudging his head in the Dwarf's direction.

"Can 'ere ya, Bambi."

The Humans snorted. _Narnians have knowledge of Bambi?_

"How do you Bambi?" Edmund asked, stepping up beside his sister.

"That one there is a tragic tale, lad. No good for yer young ears."

Shaking his head, the boy-king asked flatly. "So can we stay with you?"

The two adults looked at one another. They knew they couldn't send two children out on their own in the dark, so they both nodded grimly.

Smiling, Lucy stuck her head back out the tent flap. "Come in now, boy!" she cooed.

_He's so going to hate me later, _she thought bitterly, heading back to where her brother stood._ Keep it up, keep the act up..._

Daleen came trotting in, plopping himself down between the two monarchs. He barked stupidly, keeping his head low. Lucy felt bad for making him do this, so she bent down and stroked her small fingers through his coarse fur.

"This is our dog, Daleen." Edmund stated. "He came down with us."

Stumpkin grunted, heading back to his log and pipe. On the other hand, Dover looked at him curiously.

"Why, he looks rather intelligent to be a Dumb Beast! You sure he doesn't talk?"

Although it pained him to say it, because he knew he was lying through his teeth, Edmund muttered a 'yes.'

The Buck whistled, then ushered the trio over to the fire.

"What do you want us to do now?" asked Lucy.

"Now, little lass," the Dwarf grumbled. "We wait."

Lucy leaned into her brother's shoulder, whispering into his ear. "That's not very good sentry work, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he muttered back. "But let's see what they can do."

So they sat in silence, only being broken a few times when Dover made a comment, Stumpkin grunted, or Lucy and Edmund tried to ask a question. All was still.

Until, they heard it.

**I'm sorry, so so so sorry! I don't know where the Bambi thing came from, and I know the movie wasn't out until after they came back out of the wardrobe (but there was the book before), but it just popped into my head, and I really just...gah. Okay. I probably just introduced to very odd, plain characters then. Or maybe I'm just being to self-critical. **

**Anywho, yes, I deleted **_**The Time Travellers' Chronicles.**_** It took alot of thinking, but I decided, as much fun as I was having while writing them, it's not a good idea at the moment. The actual characters (names, histories, everything), country, and species are all something put together and created by me, for my own works. I don't want them spread across the Internet before I'm done that. And anyways, I only had two reviewers (as much as you two are both amazing, and I thank thee oh so very much). I need to focus on other things.**

**Reviews, please? Thank yous all around!**

**t**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: An Idiotic Mistake **

Shouting and screaming filled the air, as one-by-one, two-by-two, three-by-three doors banged open and people dropped dead or unconscious. The smell was horrifying – dark and salty, sour and sweet, mixed together. It filled Edmund's and Lucy's nostrils, causing them to stare blankly at the wall. Fighting against the wall of dark magic, they both jumped out of the dream-like state and almost fell out of their seats as the sounds reached their ears.

"What in all of Narnia!" Edmund exclaimed, jumping up from his spot.

Lucy followed suite, her dagger already dancing in her fingertips.

They rushed for the flap of the tent, but it was blocked by a tall, broad-back Animal.

"Dover." Lucy said sternly. "Please move."

"No, ma'am," the Buck said, shaking his antlered head. "You're not going out there."

"Ya, yer just kids. They're gon'na getcha if you do." Stumpkin said grumpily, coming up with Daleen behind them.

"Bambi…" Edmund started, wishing he had control in the situation.

The Buck shook his head violently. "Our job here is to make sure no one leaves their houses. Like you two did. We're going to keep you here until they pass through."

Both children shook their heads to the Buck's statement. "No."

Looking over their heads, the Buck glanced at his friend. "Stumpkin?"

"Yer?"

"They're not listening. If you know what's good for you, old friend, keep them distracted."

Staring at his 'old friend' for a moment, the Red Dwarf nodded. "Gertcha."

Just then, the Dwarf waddled back to the fire and pulled out a long, thick, rope from the sack near his log.

Eyes going big, both Royals knew what the rope was for. Immediately, Edmund unsheathed his sword, swinging it out to face the Dwarf. "If _you_ know what's good for you, Dwarf, you'd put that rope down. Or go use it on those delinquents outside." He snarled.

The Dwarf stared at him, a blank expression across his face. "Really, boy? You know how to use that?"

Stealthily, Edmund approached him. He bent down to the Dwarf's eye-level. "I know more about Narnia that you think," he snapped.

Perplexed, the Dwarf retreated some, heading closer to the fire.

The sadistic expression on Edmund's face faltered slightly. Realising how close Stumpkin was to the fire, he whipped the rope out of the Dwarf's hands and faced the Buck.

"Now, Bambi," he said again, a vicious tone sprinkled onto his usually Just manner of speech. "There are people out there getting taken and kidnapped. If you're just going to just sit here and not do anything, I believe your position here is useless. Now, you either let my sister and I out there, or we'll be inclined to use force."

A grunt sounded from behind him. "Who are ya, anyways boy?"

"I am K—"

"Ed!" Lucy hissed, sprinting over to whisper in her brother's ear. "Don't you go thinking you're being all smart by getting us noticed."

Suddenly, the screaming outside subsided. A harsh silence filled the emptiness of the night. From the other side of the tent, a flap opened, a dark, gloved hand sticking into the area. Then, smoky powder fell into the air, a light-airy voice singing as it fell.

"Sleep, my pretties."

And as pretty as they all were, they fell to the ground, in an enchanted slumber.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Minorés the Minotaur grunted, entering the small tent to see who he'd gotten this time.

_The blasted Dwarf!_ Minorés thought irritably, as he kicked at the limp body of the unconscious Dwarven creature. _And that Bambi boy…_ he gave an extra two kicks to the Buck who had once jutted him in the stomach with his antlers.

Continuing too pace, he saw two new figures lying side-by-side in the corner.

_What are those things?_ The young Minotaur thought, bending down to poke the long-haired one on the shoulder. _They're too delicate looking to be Dwarfs, and they have no fur to be Fauns._

_Were they Humans?_

_No, they couldn't be._

_But they could, couldn't they?_

_No._

His mind kept battling with him. If they were Humans, the Hags would love to know. Maybe they would be useful for whatever the Hags were planning. Herzina, his mother, had said they needed Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve to fulfill their purpose.

Minorés looked closer at them. He saw how small they were and how the black-haired one had hair over his chin.

"Dwarves," he muttered stupidly, kicking them once and leaving the tent. "What can ya do with 'em?"

Moments later, when the air was quiet and the two Pevensies awoke; Lucy moved her brown locks out and away from her brother's chin.

"Sorry," she muttered, rubbing a sore spot on her side.

He grumbled, rubbing his own back. "What just happened?"

**So…I just realised, my previous chapters in this story have several mistakes and have been giving different information. For names, especially, I believe I have given Ed and Lu like three or four different cover names, because I kept forgetting them. Anyways, when I find time, I'll go back on those documents and fix them up properly.**

**Anyways, GUESS WHAT? I'm twenty-nine pages into writing a novel! That's a miracle for me, due to the fact that most stories I write are shorter than twenty-five or so pages. This one, I'm actually serious about, so it's good for me. And I know it's not perfect, or anything, but I only just started a few days ago. (The story has been in my head for years, though. My writing instructor wouldn't let let me write it at one point, because it wasn't original enough. But now I've spent two years thinking on it, perfecting every detail in my head, and it's completely changed from before.) **

**Yeah, my ramble is over. Sorry this chapter was short. I must go do some homework before bed. Night world. **** Thank yous all around!**

**Any yes, Minorés (a perhaps, Spanish-Minotaur? Lol, is that possible?) is pretty unintelligent. Oh, and I CAN write, the "yers" and the "gertchas" are just their way of speech.**


	15. Chapter 15

As the sun rose above the treetops, setting its luminescent waves over the now-busy streets of Hogwood, a pair of perplexed dark-haired children stumbled out of the Watchers' Tent.

"What was that last night?" the boy asked groggily, scratching his head with his hand.

The girl who stood beside him shook her head. Her tired demeanour was scrunched up in a thoughtful expression. "I don't know, Ed." She said. "All I can remember is some screaming…and then a funny smell."

Ed nodded. "Same here Lu. I think…I think…"

"It was magic?" his sister asked, her face turned upwards.

"Yes."

"But the bad kind," she confirmed.

"Yes."

"So that's why we can't remember what happened!" she murmured into his ear.

He nodded gravely, grabbing her hand and quickening his pace. They had just descended the hill. All around them, Animals and Beasts and Creatures were all working. Similar to their encounter with the townspeople the at the time over their arrival, everyone was on edge. Heads were turned downwards, tears were in the eyes of the mothers, and fathers were clutching their children close. A few younger kids were running around, screaming or crying, laughing or shaking. In one corner, a Dryad, human eyes puffy, was leaning against the wood-frame of the entrance to a shop.

Sadness overtook the two children as they watched the on-goings of their people. Was this really how they had to live? Forgetting their last few minutes with their loved ones? Why was no one ever told of this? Lucy tried to keep her mouth shut and her eyes straightforward, but they locked with the Dryad leaning against the door-frame.

"Ed?" she whispered, pointing at the Dryad. "What do you reckon is wrong with her?"

Her brother peeked at the Dryad from the corner of his eye. "Same as the rest of them, I suppose. Don't you see?"

Vigorously, Lucy nodded her head. "Should we at least go talk to her? She looks alone and scared."

Edmund hated the see these people suffering. He didn't want to interfere either, unwilling to cause any more trouble to these people – unless it was with his sword in his hand and several more at his back. There was no sense in interacting with people that they necessarily didn't have to speak to. Was there? They didn't know any more than he did. Edmund didn't know what to do. He was lost, he didn't know if they should start to get Peter involved.

But how could he, the High King over all Kings, not get noticed, in this small, tired little town?

With Peter's attitude, Susan's sensibility, and the four of them together, they'd bound to be caught.

And then, those people would come again, in the middle of the night.

And then, off with their heads!

Time was all they needed at the moment, Edmund thought. If they gained time, they gained knowledge and then they'd be able to send for them. As much as Edmund hated to think it, and as much as he knew his older siblings would hate him for thinking it, he knew he had to try and fit in.

But fitting in wasn't always to easiest task for him.

On the other hand, it was the opposite for Lucy.

She was already letting go of her brother's hand. Eagerness, stupidity and love washed over her. A sort of bounce jostled in her step, as she made her way slowly to the shaking Dryad.

"Hello there," Lucy called out, waving her hand maniacally.

The Dryad jumped, looking in the direction of her voice. She saw the young girl skipping towards her. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hello," she rasped, straightening her wildly combed locks of leaves and pulling them out of her face.

Lucy reached the Dryad, extending a hand in greeting. "I'm Louise."

The older of the two nodded, extending her nimbly limb of hand. "Josiah."

Smiling, Lucy shook her hand firmly. She then looked over to where Ed stood, a few meters away, looking at a pottery display. "Hey. Ed!" she called jubilantly (even though she was not so jubilant at the moment) "Come meet my new friend!"

Edmund sighed. He had already predicted this coming. Grudgingly, he shuffled his way over to them.

"Josiah, this is my brother, Ed."

At the word 'brother', the Dryad broke down. Tears streamed down her face, as sobs racked her body. Her crown of leaves and flowers fell off her head, and Edmund caught it expertly in her grasp.

Lucy, who had all the intention in the world to know the reason for Josiah's sobs, held firmly to the older woman's hand tightly. "What happened, Josiah?" she whispered.

The Dryad shook her head, more leaves falling over the heads of the children. "It's…it's…"

Edmund coughed awkwardly. "Lady Josiah, why don't we find somewhere too have some breakfast? We can all speak then."

The Dryad nodded, staring down at the little girl in front of her. "Lead the way, Ed." Lucy said, still holding Josiah's hand.

They walked in silence for a few moments, Josiah still crying softly, while Lucy and Edmund looked for a decently safe place to dine. The first restaurant they had looked into, was filled with boisterous laughter and singing Minotaurs ("Singing Minotaurs? My, this is a strange place!" Lucy had exclaimed later that evening). The second restaurant was closed, a sign on the window saying they wouldn't be open until the rise of the coming week.

The last one, Lucy thought, was perfect. Rich, red carpeting layered the floor of the room, matching the colour of the crimson cushions on the floor, and the heavy curtains on the windows. In one corner, was a tall, wide, wooden bar, candles dotting its surface. In the center, was Lucy's favourite part – a Golden Lion stood, roaring silently in his majestic, marvellous manner, stood on a pedestal behind it. Every

"Perfect," she murmured to Edmund. "Let's go here."

They walked in, to see the place vacant of patrons. A Faun waiter, bare-chested, with a bow-tie across his throat, came trotting up to them.

"Good to see ya!" he called, shaking all of their hands joyfully. "Good to see ya! Ronson's been waitin' for some customers all morn! Come, sit down."

They were led to a pile of cushions in the corner, but Lucy shook her head.

"No, sir." She said. "May we please go over there?"

She pointed to the side of Aslan's statue, which face a blank wall.

"Of course you may! Just don't touch it, that statue there cost Ronson a fortune!"

Edmund raised his eyebrows, as he sat himself down, his back close to the statue.

After they ordered, the Faun quickly trotted away, animatedly chattering to himself about strange Dwarfs and sappy Dryads. Both Pevensies turned to face Josiah, who had gained some colour into her dark, but blank face.

"Now talk," Lucy smiled. "I want to know all about you." In her heart, she knew that there was something about Josiah that could help them in their quest.

Josiah opened her mouth, ready to speak.

**Err..Dryads can have families, can't they? According the way plants are made though, I'm not too sure. But that defeats the purpose.**

**Whoo, so sorry I haven't updated recently. I have exams in three days (scary, isn't it, how time flies?) Anyways, I hope you like this very short, to-the-point chapter. I spent as much time I could steal away from studying on it! And yes, it's more of a rant, and a filler, and I'm in need of going off track at the moment. I had to have that Alice quote, just…I just did, okay? I'm sorry!**


	16. Chapter 16

The young Minotaur entered the camp, whistling a tune he'd made up on his own.

The song was soft and sad. Minorés had conjured it up while walking, his emotions filling up the notes. After a good fight and killing, the softness of the Minotaur's emotions would come to play. He was scared for his brothers and sisters and friends, their families, their friends – scared they were all making the wrong choice. What did these young innocents they stole away from families every night do to deserve their fate? They never did anything to hurt their cause, damage their souls; they probably never even sworn allegiance to either side.

But was this still a war? Was it a continuous battle for life and death? Or was it for power and will alone?

And when did younglings start fighting the affairs of grownups? Aren't they the ones that needed the most protection? Minorés believed this, and he didn't like watching little boys and girls crawl into their campsite every nightfall, their antlers skewered, paws scratched, eyes full of tears.

Was that how it felt to be pulled from one's parents?

Minorés didn't want to be pulled away from his parents. He loved them. Didn't the littlefauns and dwarves and animals love theirs too?

For their sake, he hoped not.

But the wails and cries of the children in the Prisoners' tent crushed his hopes, sending them far up and off in a puff of desperately cold mist. _Maybe, maybe just once… _He thought longingly, staring at the dark canvas walls of the large tent.

_But the Hags? _

Oh, the Hags! He'd be in much trouble if they saw him interacting with those beasts.

_Usurper Worshippers. Little deceivers. Maniacal children of the Lion._

Another cry! Another shout! Another whimper in one's sleep!

_I must go now._

The curious young Minotaur slipped under the flap of the Maniacal Children the Lion's Tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXHELLO. THIS IS A GOOD TIME TO

"I…I came from the Woods." Josiah stated shakily, tussling with her unruly hair. "I came with m-y-y family, Judos and Guith. Guith is the oldest; I am in the middle, with Judos the smallest of our clan. We came right after the Thaw, thinking a more suitable life for us could be found here."

"Oh, poor dear!" Lucy muttered to herself. Louder, she asked. "But what about your trees? Aren't they the bindings to your soul?"

"We go back if we need too. But there's more people here, more civilization. Guith thought that would be best for us."

The girl nodded, still feeling heartbroken as the Dryad's story continued.

"After a few months, things started happening. Some things came in the night, but I don't…I don't remember what they were. They stole things from us. Things that were important to everyone. But then _they_ arrived."

"Who are _they?" _Edmund cut in, his curiosity overruling his sensibility.

"The Monsters, Judos called them. They were night monsters that came by day." Josiah lowered her voice. "When they started to threaten us, we tried to send for help, but no one got out of here alive."

A shiver ran down all of their spines (or trunk, because Trees don't have bone structure).

"And why did I see you crying today, Josiah?" Lucy whispered soflty.

The Dryad sniffled, scrambling up into a pile of sticks and leaves and replied through a fountain of tears.

"T-they came a-a-again last night, I think. I don't…don't r-remember what happened, only that Judos is gone."

Lucy crawled up and tangled herself into the pile of wood and greenery. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "We'll try to help you find him."

"But-but!"

"We're only children, I know." Edmund snapped. "Does that make any difference?"

The Dryad opened her mouth to explain, but was interrupted by a pair of shocked faces staring back at her.

"What?" she whispered.

"Josiah," Edmund said sternly. "Do. Not. Move."

And so he stood, eyes wide and unmoving as he unsheathed the sword that swung by his side. Half a blink later, Lucy stood beside him, almost copying his movements.

"Drop your knife, faun."

Griz grinded his teeth. He hated being tied up and kicked at. He despised watching his childhood friends be swept away and never returned. He just wanted to go home, to his family. Why didn't they sweep in and save him yet? They were Grizzlies, ferocious in battle and heart, even if they were slow in mind. His parents would never take this!

But what about squirrels?

He looked at his new little friend – Nelson, he was called – and evaluated his persona. He didn't look scared, or tired, or hopelessly lost; he just looked frustrated. From his knowledge of Squirrels, he knew they couldn't stay still for too long.

"Griz?" Nelson breathed, shaking the Grizzly out of his thoughts. "Do you reckon it's time again?"

Both Animals turned to watch as a large, hulking figure entered the tent. The could make out the features of a Human man, in the dark.

"Maybe it's King Edmund!" Griz whispered, thinking back to a time not to long ago when Nelson spoke of his encounter with the king.

With this remark, the squirrel almost cracked a smile. "Too big. King Edmund is…shorter."

The Grizzly grumped, thinking of other possibilities. But their hearts sunk and their hypothesis was corrected as the outline of a bull's head came into view.

"Minotaur," Nelson grumped, thumping his head back on the ground. "Funny, I didn't hear the rancorous drumming this time. What d'you think he's doing?"

Before Griz could answer, the Minorés the Minotaur spotted them talking and waddled over, causing both animals to shut up.

"'Ey!" Minorés mumbled into the Grizzly's ear. "I can try and get you outta here."

**It's. Been. Almost. Two. Months. SAAAAY WHAAAT? I'm sorry people **** I had my exams at the end of January, and then I immediately started second semester, which has a lot of intensive courses, (even drama has a lot of work to be done). Then, I had a two week break in February (which never happens, but we had a special thing going on in my city, and if you're Canadian, that might've totally just given away where I live…) But for the first week I was in…hold it…ITALIA! Yes, (Europe for the first time. You don't know how exciting that was!) The second week I was kinda blah, and totally forgot about my work. Then I got back to school and had to finish a lot of stuff. AND THEN I had career planning, so I HAVE been busy.**

**But I dutifully apologize, and I pinky promise I'll do better in timing for anyone who is ACTUALLY reading this. You're awesome (: **

**Ciao!**


	17. Chapter 17

The Faun had been minding his own business that day. He watched as old customers and friends scuffled away from the door, afraid to see his face. They didn't want to socialise with him, an outsider, a communicator with monsters. Not even the statue of the Great Lion was able to draw them in.

Ronsom didn't blame them. He hated who he'd become, who he'd been told to be and what to do.

But business had been low lately.

Ronsom turned on his heel, heading back towards his empty kitchen to mope. A clinking sound of bells had startled him, causing him to whip around.

_It's her! Get her! Kill her! Before she gets to Guith first!_

The vision of a tall, billowing Dryad floated into the room, accompanied by two humans.

_Two humans?_

Ronsom wasn't stupid. He could hear the Hags' cackling command already.

_Kill them all! Do it…_

Could he? It wasn't in the faun's blood to do so…

Calmly, Ronsom made his way to them, welcoming them in his most unpleasantly cheery voice. He started to guide them to a seat, but the young humans had asked to be seated closer to the Lion.

Holding back a lump of bile, the faun had obeyed.

Once they'd all been seated, he had returned to the kitchen. In there, he found himself face-to-face to a certain Dwarf.

"Darla!" he cried, startled. "What are you doing?"

"Checkin' in on my new students," she grumbled, as she peeked her little face through the doorway.

Ronsom shuffled his feet uncomfortable. "Students? You mean the Dryad?"

"I mean the kids, see those ones there?" she pointed at the Pevensies. "Promised to come and join us today."

Ronsom shook his head. "Darla, you do realise…"

"They are very well determined and independent for their age? Too polite? Like they had planned everything?"

"Darla, you_ do_ realise…"

The Dwarf sighed, shaking her head. "I know what you mean, lad. I know who they are. I've already seen them twice, except for the first time they wore jewels and crowns and not Archendlandish peasant attire."

The Faun nodded.

Darla looked at him. "They haven't fallen into my trap yet, and they may not for a while. I must go tell the Hags at once. So you do it."

"D-do what?" the Faun stammered.

"Kill them."

….ACHOO…this is a PAGE break …

The knife shook in Ronsom's hands.

He wasn't good at doing this. In fact, he didn't exactly know how to do this.

How does one kill when one doesn't know what they're killing for?

All he knew was of Ronsom's brother, Guith, and how the Black Dwarfs and their allies didn't like him. They called him a "usurper worshipper" who believed in lions that could do the impossible.

So he stood, shakily, behind the Dryad's quivering back, knife-point pointing forwards.

_Could a Dryad even die from a blade?_ He didn't know, he just needed to get it done, before he was dead.

But stupidly, the Faun had forgotten the childish figures that now stood in defense for their friend.

"Drop your knife, faun." The boy said calmly. "Let us try to settle this the easy way."

The faun continued to shake. "N-no!" he croaked. "I-I have too…"

There was silence for a moment as they both stared at each other. The knife in the faun's hands shook slightly at the uneasily intense gaze of the boy. As if a knife pierced the air, the boy replied in a voice much softer than before.

"No, you don't." the boy-king replied, stepping closer to the faun.

The faun shook his head. "I was told…"

"By whom were you told?" Edmund's voice changed dynamically once again. It resonated confidently off the scarlet walls, and hit the faun squarely in the eardrums. "Master Faun, I do not believe that you have to follow such dishonourable commands. What position did these people have over you to force you into this predicament?"

He was killing time for them both, Edmund knew that much. While saving himself from killing an innocent man, Edmund was also able to save said innocent man from becoming a charged criminal who killed a defenceless Dryad and two-fourths (or a half, if you want to lower your fraction…) of a monarchy. He felt angered that someone believed they could force people to do things they didn't want to do. He understood the feeling of being in the faun's situation, so he silently sympathised him.

It was a complicated situation, really.

While the faun tried to think on a witty response, his eyes fell to the floor, filling quietly with tears. He felt something tugging at his arm. Looking up, he found himself staring into two round chocolate pools.

"Drop it," Lucy whispered, thinking back on her friend Tummus. "Just drop it and step away."

Swiftly, Edmund had grabbed a hold of Josiah's hand and helped her to her feet. He blocked her protectively as he stepped towards his sister and Ronsom.

The knife still shook. It pointed itself towards Josiah again and back to Edmund, but then fell towards Lucy. His heart broke.

He couldn't do this.

The knife splattered to the floor.

Slowly, a smile crept up Edmund's face as he patted the faun's still-shaking arm. "Thank you, I know how difficult that must have been for you."

The faun remained silent.

"Well now," Lucy said, patting Ronsom on the back. "I think it's time Ed and I took off. We have somewhere to be. Josiah, you can join us if you like. Master Ronsom, perhaps we could see you tonight?"

Ronsom nodded.

The trio headed to the door, Josiah sandwiching herself between her new friends.

"And Ronsom?"

The faun still stood in his place, his hand still raised to where the knife had drop. "Hmm?"

"Tell them we disappeared before you came back."

.ANOTHER. PAGE. BREAK.

The loudness of the camp did not help Minorés's escape plan. He hoped that other Beasts and Monsters would be too busy with their _nightly activities_ to hear the children scuffle off. But, something had the Hags' hair in a twist, making them decide to post guards outside the Prisoners' Tent.

When Minorés saw the guards take their positions as the party become, he swore foully under his breath. He still stood beside Griz and Nelson. How could he get out without being noticed? It wasn't possible unless he came up with an excuse. But Minorés was a bad liar.

"How do I know you ain't going to hurt us, Minotaur?"

"I haven't hurted ya yet, did I?" Minorés replied. "I risked my life and position here to see you and all your little friends. Might as well do somethin' good."

So Minorés reached down and untied Nelson from his spot against the canvas wall.

"You're the only one small enough to get outta here, squirrely."

He pointed to a crack on the back wall of the tent. "Go through there. The party's towardsthe front. Stay on this side and head north. You should find someone that'll take you in."

Nelson looked uncertainly down at his Grizzly friend. "What about Griz? And all the others?"

"I'll find a way to get them outta here safely on one condition."

"Which is…?"

"Promise me I won't die a foe, but a hero."

**So I'm just waiting…and waiting...and waiting…for my fictionpress accound to load. I might upload something there. It's a whole lot better than a fanfic, and I'll admit, I spend more time fixing it up. So if you're interested in reading it when it's up, just give me a shout and I'll post the link in my next update! And DON'T WORRY, I'm not makin' Ed fall for Josiah…that's a little crazy…she's sposed to be older anyways. Okay, goodnight! (PS. Sorry for the randomness in page breaks. I've been writing a drama assignment all weekend and I needed some randomness in my life…) **


	18. Chapter 18

Tail twirling in and out of branches, Nelson scurried his way through the forest.

He bounded up tree trunks, scattered across limbs of greenery, and jumped high above the tree tops. It made many birds' and other squirrels to raise their voices in irritation and fear. They hollered and shouted questions at his retreating figure. They wanted to know what was wrong.

Because he was running! And not being chased.

Nelson was surprised when he found no monsters in his wake. It made him feel uneasy, but he accepted the kind Minotaur's risk for his life.

But now wasn't the time for questions. He saw the sun breaking over the horizon, and just beyond that, the bustling streets of Hogwood.

_No… _He thought. _Mama said…_

_Mama's not here._

It was an ongoing mind war. Should he risk entering a dangerous place? Or should he turn around and land in the arms of the Monsters once more?

_But maybe…maybe he had another choice._

Couldn't he help save the other little boys and girls? The other people of Hogwood? Maybe he could even find Mama and Moonstick and Twittertwig! But…how?

Last time he saw his family was with King Edmund and Queen Lucy. They'd taken them away from the Monsters and the village. They'd made sure the Monsters didn't get him.

Would their brother and sister do the same?

As Nelson slowed down a little, he saw the hustle and bustle of sad figures crossing little dirt roads. He saw pain, fear, and suffering. He turned towards the way he came, and saw the smoke of the Hags' camp's fire.

He made his decision.

Nelson turned towards the east, towards the capital, Cair Paravel.

PAGE. BREAK. NOW.

"T-thank you," Josiah whispered. "I-I wouldn't have known he was after me."

A rough hand caught her elbow gently. "It's fine, Josiah. As long as you are okay."

She smiled up at Ed.

They walked down the streets in silence for a moment, Lucy and Edmund flanking their new friend's sides. It wasn't long though, before the silence was broken by an always-chipper voice.

"Do you think we should go…there, Ed?"

Edmund looked over at her, then across the street.

There stood a shabby little shack, squeezed between too larger looking buildings. Its sign read; _Post._

Lucy saw his look and nodded. "Let us go home first. We can write to our…er, parents, there."

With a questioning gaze, Josiah followed the two turning figures down the street.

PAGE. BREAK. HERE.

Edmund sat, eyes fixated on the blank page in front of him. It had finally hit him – what would he tell his older siblings? It was a lot of information to intake. Maybe if he broke it down in pieces?

Slowly, he scrawled neatly the easiest part of the letter.

_Dear Peter and Susan,_

He jabbed the quill frustratingly against the desk. How would Susan react? She'd get mad for not telling them sooner. She'd be worried for their safety, and for the lives that had been lost. Susan wouldn't jump into the situation like _he_ would. She'd devise a plan first.

Maybe…

His hand reached to scratch off Peter's name.

_No! _

The High King may be rash at times, but he had enough sensibility to know when to go ahead and do the impossible. Edmund knew that the wrath of his brother wasn't something he wanted to face – especially in battle – if he realised he'd never written to him as well. He had many things too tell him, many more than he felt could be expressed on paper.

So he wrote.

He wrote to both of them, opening up with the beginnings of their adventure and the people they had met. He then went into a more serious tone, explaining their dilemma and his ideas to resolve it. Edmund closed with his wishes and prayers to his siblings and friends, and then sealed it tightly.

"There," he murmured, tucking the envelope into his shoulder bag.

He exited the room and entered the main room where Lucy and Josiah were speaking softly on the sofa.

"We're all ready?" he asked.

Both woman looked at him and nodded.

PAGE. BREAK. HERE.

Josiah didn't know what to think of her new friends. What made them so mature? So immune to threats and death? What made them confident at their ages, young and innocent?

What made them _tick?_

She saw them stand against assassins and defend people they barely knew. She watched as they tried to smile and wave passers-by, who only looked at them merely. But Josiah could see through the dull eyes of the village folk. She saw a spark of hope in every scowl.

As they approached the Post Office once more, a stout little Hedgehog waddled out the door.

"Greetings! Greetings!" he called towards Josiah and her human friends.

On both sides of Josiah, the Pevensies smiled.

"Hello there!" Lucy called.

"What may we do for you today, miss?" the Hedgehog asked, eying her curiously.

"We would like to send a message." Edmund cut in.

The Hedgehog turned on him. "To whom, lad?"

The two children peered at one another from the corners of their eyes. Lucy reached in her pocket, counting her money.

"It's rather complicated. May we speak to you inside?"

"Of course, come in!"

Inside the shack, the Hedgehog was able to climb itself up onto a wooden stool. The remaining persons in the room stood around him awkwardly, trying to all fit in the small enclosure.

"Now fella, where should I send my Robins for the run, eh?"

"Cair Paravel, if you may."

The Hedgehog whistled. "You really haven't been here long, have you? Them Minotaurs and Monsters creeping the village won't let anything get past them that seems _special. _I can't guarantee that'll get very far, at least without you, myself or my robins, or your little friends here dying in the process."

Josiah again was thinking. _Cair Paravel? What did…what did two Archendland children need there?_

_Children… _

…_One is as bright and merry as a summer's day, the other as dark and serious as winter's breadth. Both ignite a formidable light formed with their kin, uniting Narnia into a vast land of warm peace…_

A piece from an article she had read one day, two years ago, popped into Josiah's mind. She glanced at the children, her head slowly shaking.

At the same time, the Hedgehog seemed to have had the same thoughts. He jumped off the stool and approached them, calculating. The children just stood in their spots, expecting what was coming next.

And it came, the Hedgehog tilting his glasses from his nose and peered up at them, his eyes wide.

"N-no, this cannot, cannot do! Flee! Flee! Majesties, flee!"

**Oh my…I didn't really like the pacing in this chapter. I'm really sorry, I guess I'm just stuck as to where to send the plot next. :/**

**Anyways, I've had a really bad writing weekend. I found out that my writing instructor (she wasn't even that, it's a little complicated…) from like two years ago had said I sucked at English (I'm a French immersion student, thank you very much). She told my MOTHER this AFTER I paid for her services. So I had to spend three days moping over that, which made me lose a lot of want and effort into writing my Drama assignment and even this story. I'm getting over it though, hopefully. **

**Nevertheless, the fictionpress I was talking about, it's a site just like this (run by the same people, I'm pretty sure), but you add your own stories and not fanfics **** I'm not very proud of it yet (again, bad weekend), but I'm going to review it! But here, if you really want. It's more or less just an experiment. .com/s/2900832/1/Amaranthine**

**I'm going to fix up that first chapter (not the prologue, I might change it from present to past tense though), soon. I'll probably go through and pick apart this story and fix it up (because it needs work too).**

**(If you were reading my story that I deleted, **_**The Time Traveller's Chronicles**_**, it relates to those characters. That again, was an attempted fail of incorporating original characters with already-known ones to extend on all of their character perks and personalities and to "get to know them all" because I was writing about them all, but in different pieces.)**

**P.S. You all were hinting at pretty much everything that comes up in this chapter, so thanks for your inspirations =) **


	19. Chapter 19

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

Where were they?

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

It had been days! He worried for his siblings, his friends and his people.

_Clack. Clack. Cl—_

A bang at the door sounded. Peter stopped his high boots from pacing and turned around all seriousness once more. A whirl of skirts swept into the room. He relaxed, noticing it was only his sister.

"Oh, Susan!" he welcomed. "Did you hear any news?"

The younger girl shook her head. Stepping towards her brother, a tear slowly rolled down her delicate cheek. "No. It's…It's been an awfully long time."

Peter reached out and wiped the tear from his sister's cheek. "It's not your fault, Su. It's mine. I shouldn't have let them go alone."

He then began to pace again, his hands coming up to clench his head in frustration. "I shouldn't have told Lucy she could go exploring! I shouldn't have even let them out of my sight. This is all my doing. I can't. I shouldn't. I shouldn't…shouldn't have…"

Susan's tears had receded. Instead, her face flushed with utter anger and impulsive annoyance. She stomped her way up to her brother, and turned his strong shoulder to face her. When he looked at her, a scowl of denial on his stony face, she reached out a hand and slapped him.

It wasn't a very _gentle _move on the Gentle Queen's persona, and was never really in her nature. But she was mad; worried for her younger siblings, and annoyed at her older one.

"Hey!" he said, touching his tingling cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being moronic and selfless, Peter," Susan said. "For blaming everything on yourself. If anything does happen, you didn't cause it."

"Then what would?" he shot back. "Who'll be there to defend them?"

"Themselves," she simply put. "And their guards. And whatever friends Lucy meets on her way – you know how she is. I know this may be hard for you, Peter, but it's hard for me too. We're grown up now, and even Edmund and Lucy are growing. I think it may be time to accept it."

The High King's hand slowly returned to his side. He hung his head awkwardly – a rare gesture on the Magnificent's behalf – and nodded in defeat. "You're right, Su."

The Gentle Queen smirked coyly and reached out to wrap her arms around him. "I know. I'm always right."

For a moment, the two siblings could share a rare tidbit of peace. No people to enquire, no letters to forge, to meetings to direct. No business to attend to, except for the business of their own company. It was a rare affair, indeed.

But the silence did not last long. A moment later, a rap sounded at the door.

Untangling himself from his sister, Peter called the individual to enter.

A miniature Cat was let into the room by a Centaur. He bowed his furry bodice, then straightened quickly.

"Your Majesties, a Squirrel has just arrived at the Castle's gate who wishes to speak to you both."

The two Monarchs' looked at one another. Surely he could wait a few moments?

"He says it is of utter emergency. It involves the whereabouts of your siblings."

PAGE. BREAK. HERE.

Unwillingly, Lucy was smiling.

It was her nature to smile, to give off a positive energy to any being that needed it. She didn't do it on purpose, it merely came by accident. It was a curse and a gift, something she enjoyed having but despised knowing she could trick any foe with a toothy, childish grin.

And at this moment, it was a curse.

She and Edmund had planned not to tell anyone. They had not wanted to be noticed. What could they do now? They couldn't lie again. She could see on her brother's face that it wasn't an option he wanted to consider.

Besides, her grin made it plainly obvious.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Edmund also give away in defeat, a shockingly odd turn of the lips – an unusually Edmund-like twist – formed on his demeanour. "Good profiling skills, my friend," he then remarked, a slight laugh burbling in his throat.

But the Hedgehog wasn't buying their light-heartedness very much. He began to pace his small shack, his glasses swiping across his paws. He mumbled and murmured incoherent words.

Josiah too, was astounded. She quickly let go of the arms she had been holding and looked shyly towards the ground. While the Hedgehog paced, she mumbled. "I-I'm sorry, Your Majesties. I…I didn't know."

Startled, both children looked at her.

"It is no problem, Lady Josiah," Edmund muttered, patting her arm gently.

"Besides!" Lucy piped up. "We never even told you. Who'd expect you to know if we didn't mention it?"

"I…I sh—"

Both heads shook and she stopped mid-sentence. "Alright."

Lucy kept smiling taking her new friend's hand once more.

_Bang!_

Before they could even begin to speak, the Hedgehog had toppled on the ground. He had dropped his glasses and knocked himself against the stone shaped like a desk in his pacing. All three other occupants pushed their way to him.

"Are you well, friend?" Edmund asked gently, helping the poor Hedgehog to sit up.

He nodded.

Lucy piped up. "Are you sure? You may like a drop of my cordial."

The Hedgehog's eyes went big. "Oh-no-no-no-no, my queen! That vial of yours is to precious to waste on a being like me."

She smiled kindly. "It may help you with your eyesight, sir. You shan't wear those spectacles anymore."

He huffed. "I enjoy my spectacles, thank you."

She shook her head. "As you wish, sir,"

When they all had settled in comfortably, around a fire with tea and biscuits, Edmund finally broke the silence by asking the question that had pained his mind since the incident at breakfast.

"Lady Josiah?"

The Dryad looked up from her Birch Bark Tea. "My king?"

"Why…why did the waiter wish you ill-fated in death?"

She bit her lip. "Guith…"

All heads in the room snapped to her. "What about Guith?"

"He's…he has his spies out there. He's trying to save everyone from the darkness. But…but…"

"But what?"

"They're after him, the Hags and Minotaurs and Wolves, and of them. But they're never able to find him."

Lucy looked over at the Hedgehog, who they had learned was named Rolfe. "Do you know anything of this man, sir?"

Rolfe nodded. "He was very popular with the villagers before this intrusion. He has gained many people's trust."

"Then perhaps we should go to him." Edmund stated.

Lucy nodded, downing the last bits of her snack. "Perhaps catch up with Darla as well. We promised to visit her."

"Yes," said Edmund. "Master Rolfe, I do request that you send that letter to our siblings with your Robins. If anything goes amiss, set the blame upon my shoulders. We shall see you again."

With that, all three of them rose, saying their hushed goodbyes and promises of keeping secrets secret. Edmund and Lucy skittered out the door, following Josiah to her brother's hiding place.

**Robins were the word used by the British to call their mail delivery people. They were called that because of their outfits during the Victorian era. (I don't know if they still call it that, but maybe I'll find out when I go to England this summer =)) So yay for English advanced random facts! It was also very ironic…gettit, eh? Robins and Narnian Robins…talking birds? My humour is a fail.**

**Okay though, so thanks for the comments! I always appreciate the advice and little motivational things. It really helps me to keep going with this. **_**Le français n'arrêtait pas mon travail!**_** BAM. (You'd think I was crazy somehow, but I'm really not****)**

**&no, I do not know where your school is, but yay for frenchies (or french fries or french toast, I've been called them all) **** I'm a junior (even though we don't go by "freshman" "sophomore" etc, at my school. We don't start high school in my district in tenth grade) and have been in French since the very first day of school when I was four (I had an early birthday). **

**I'm really sorry also about this pointless chatter I'm going on about. It's like midnight, I have no school tomorrow, and my friend and my dog are both snoring loudly (and talking in her sleep about parties) across the room. I have reasons for my need to be random tonight. I promise I won't do it next time. So, G'night mates, g'night! (I really didn't have the heart to cut this part out, so please don't think I'm odd :/ no flames for it too!)**

**Anyways, review! Thanks a lot **** You're all awesome!**


	20. Chapter 20

Nervously, Nelson trudged from foot too foot.

No sooner had he stepped into the Castle's walls, had he been hustled and bustled about, led up stairs and down corridors. Not only that, the tiny Squirrel was subject to several questions and docilely glances. The head of the staff at the Cair whispered hurriedly over the state of the older monarchs' fear for their siblings. With a motherly smile, she encouraged him to relay any information they'd need to unite them again.

After the last set of stairs, Nelson was led to a set of wide double doors. The guards on the outside nodded, and opened the door to announce his presence.

Nelson was terrified.

He wasn't that he was afraid of the Sovereigns of his country. He was afraid of their reactions. Would they be mad? Would they be upset? He didn't know the true whereabouts of the Just King and Valiant Queen, only where they were _thinking _of going. Perhaps that could count for something.

He also knew he needed to tell them of the evil Monsters and their doings in the woods. Nelson didn't want to watch his friends die anymore.

The doors opened and Nelson shuffled inside. There, in front of him, sat a tall man and woman. One was blond and the other was dark, both had striking blue eyes and collected expressions. Nelson was in awe of their composure.

Like any Creature of the Wood, he didn't spend very much time learning how to treat others of higher rankings. Nonetheless, Nelson had learnt how to interact with others in a matter that seemed fit. So, ungracefully he attempted to make a small bow. Then he thought of the manner his mother had first spoken to the Royals.

"Your Majesties, 'tis an honour to meet you."

The Queen nodded towards him, a soft expression on her face.

"And it is an honour to meet thee, noble Squirrel. You must have had a long journey. Please, sit with us."

The little Squirrel nodded in acknowledgement before climbing up on the raise pillow between the two chairs. He sat a little uncomfortably for a moment, feeling the stares shoot between him. Nelson heard a cough, and peeked up at the High King.

"King Peter, are you well?"

The High King looked at the Squirrel and stood.

"I'm afraid not, Squirrel. It pains us terribly to not hear from our siblings in almost a fortnight. We have heard, from our staff, that you may know a little of their whereabouts. Is this true?"

The Squirrel nodded. "It is, Sire. I have met your siblings."

"Where...where were they last?" Queen Susan's voice whispered.

"N-near Hogwood, Queen Susan. But…"

"But what?"

"Something happened."

Nelson could feel the tension rise in the room. King Peter started to pace, his hands instinctively reaching for his sword. Queen Susan bounded up beside him, in hope of protecting any valuables from being smashed.

"What happened?" The High King asked. "Who took our kin?"

"No one took them, Your Majesties. We sort of…told them of something that had be occurring in our area."

"Which is where, Squirrel?" The Queen asked.

"The Western Wood, my queen. Near a village called Hogwood."

"Hogwood…Hogwood…Why haven't I heard of that place before?" She too, began to mutter and trace her brother's steps across the room.

"It's Ed's territory, Su. He'd probably know more about it." Peter stated. "What exactly happened there?"

"Mama…she won't let us go there…she says bad things happen too little children like my brothers and me."

"What kind of bad things?"

"I, err, well, got separated from Twittertwig and Moonstick. I went looking for my mama (Their Majesties had sent us away to speak properly with her), when I fell asleep. I woke up the next morrow tied up beside a Grizzly Bear called Griz."

Susan flipped around. "I'm so sorry, dear!" She purred, wrapping her skirts around her as she leant down on her knees by the pillow. "We…we didn't know. But, sorry, go on. Was there anyone else in this enclosure?"

"Yes, there were many others. They were all young too, and scared."

The Queen turned to her brother, fear in her eyes. "Oh, Peter…"

The High King had ceased his pacing. Instead, he stared dumbfounded at the Squirrel in the face. "Is this true?"

"All of it."

"May I ask how you escaped?"

Nelson thought back to his escape and cringed. Would his new ally be pardoned for his mistakes? Was it worth the risk? The Squirrel looked into the face of the High King, and only saw pure anger and disbelief. He looked ready to turn around and assemble an army to leave straight away. Nelson diverted his gaze, to stare at something else.

The Queen, however, was not fuming, but staring blankly into space. It looked like she was thinking, calculating, dissecting anything she could remember. A single tear dripped down her face.

"Friend Squirrel?"

Nelson looked up at her once more and saw the kindness behind her strained expression. "I…I was freed by a soldier of the enemy." He whispered.

"Soldiers, are they?" King Peter called.

"Yes."

"How many?"

"A couple hundred, Sire."

"They are killing citizens and are a threat to our royal siblings. Susan, we march at midday tomorrow."

The Queen nodded. "How about by dawn?"

"The sooner the better," King Peter replied. "We appreciate your help, friend. Good day."

He left with a nod of his head.

Queen Susan spoke to Nelson in a quiet, intimate tone. "Feel free to stay here at the Castle as long as you want, Nelson, dear. We'll bring your family home to you. I promise."

PAGE. BREAK. HERE.

On their list of things to do, meeting Guith was the topmost of them all at the moment.

They slipped to the edge of the wood, the only part not occupied by the Hags' men. Josiah moved around quietly, like a leopard catching its prey, until she spotted it.

At the bottom of the forest floor, a tree stump sat. She knelt by it and rested her hand. Then, she whispered a word neither of the children could understand.

Suddenly, a wave of light escaped the edges of the stump and Josiah let go quickly. They all watched in awe as the stump spun quicker and quicker, until it shot right out of its roots and onto the other end of the clearing. In its place, a dark hole resided.

"Come," Josiah instructed.

Josiah's shyness had subdued for the moment. She could only think of her brother and of his plans. It brought strength. It brought hope. It made her smile.

She continued to smile as she jumped gracefully down the dark shaft. Lucy followed soon afterwards, laughing a little as she went.

Before Edmund took a jump down the rabbit hole (or the stump hole), he glanced around quickly. He had a strong feeling that he would need to remember that place. He noticed the three joint trees entwined together. He saw the rosebushes blooming across the way. The stump stood in its landing place.

_Good. Memorable enough._

Then he jumped, trying to hold back a laugh. He too was thinking of rabbit holes.

PAGE. BREAK. HERE.

At the bottom, Lucy could hear the soft murmurs of an underground river. She couldn't see it yet – her eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the darkness – and she could feel the warmth of the soil. Less than a few moments later, she blinked, noticing how bright the world below had become.

The world below hers shone with an eerie yellow glow. There were little firs here and there, and tiny purple flowers sprouted from the earth. The river she had heard, too, ran down the middle of their path. Its foamy glow was heightened by the strange smoke that arose from it.

"Josiah, your brother?"

Josiah looked around for a moment, trying to remember the way. She snapped her twig-like fingers in recognition. "This way, Your Majesties!"

Lucy and Edmund followed behind her silently. The were led through small, mossy tunnels that were occaissionally lit by flaring torches. This path led them to voices.

And so they all stopped and listened.

**I wanted to keep going, but the rest of it wouldn't really work for this chapter. It's longer than usual, as well. But, thank you so much, everything each and every one of you say is appreciated and taken into consideration. I sometimes go off topic in my writing (like the Alice-ness of this chapter), but I just felt the irony. And I know the Underworld I just created is nothing like the one seen in **_**The Silver Chair, **_**but that's only because I haven't read that book since I was eleven years old.**

**So yes, my ramblings are short tonight. (Lucky you!) I'll update soon. Thanks! **


	21. Chapter 21

"We still don't know of our enemy's objective. We just know they're taking from us. They've taken our memories, our futures and our families. We cannot even leave the village without being questioned or harassed. We must act now."

The voice Edmund could hear on the other side of the door sounded loud and commanding. It was as if the man behind it knew what he was doing, and was proud of his self. He sounded strong, brave, and courageous – virtues the king admired in his own brother. It brought Edmund hope.

But before he could push open the door, more voices sounded.

"But there are too many of them, sir. There is but a handful of us down here."

"We must send for help."

"But how?"

"Surely we could get a message to Cair Paravel. They have more means to infiltrate our oppressors."

The voices began to rise. Higher and fiercer the brawl went, and Edmund could not take it any longer. He looked at his sister and friend, who both nodded.

The door burst open.

The room fell into a hushed silence. Edmund glanced around and noticed several Beasts and Creatures sitting anxiously around a round table. Amongst them, one of them stood out the most.

He body was malleable and lithe, with wild hair like his sister but with a battle-hard stare. When he saw the trio enter, he jumped up from his place.

"Josiah!" he cried.

She smiled proudly. The name "Guith!" left her mouth in a flurry of excitement as she ran into his open arms.

Edmund, Lucy and the rest of the room watched the reunion in silence. When the two broke apart from the hug, Josiah held her brother's arm tightly.

"Brother," she said. "There is some people I wish you too meet."

Edmund noticed that the Tree Spirit had noticed them from the corner of his eye. He watced as Guith nodded to his sister. He then looked back and them. He recognized them.

"Your Majesties!" he cried, sweeping into a deep bow. "It is wonderful for you to come, thank you. But how did you come into knowing this?"

Lucy smiled kindly. "It's a long story, really."

PAGE. BREAK. HERE.

Later that evening, Susan sat alone in an armchair in her bedchamber.

Her eyes had grown wary from crying. She could feel them drooping, just like her heart already had. She could barely feel. A pounding headache graced her mind. Something in her hands shook with pure hurt.

It was a dispatch from the squad that had escorted Edmund and Lucy.

They had gone against their orders, and contacted the Cair. The Captain, Fordunus, spoke of the occurring events in and around Hogwood and what her siblings had done.

It pained her to hear of all of this. It didn't seem fair. It wasn't right to do what these monstrous Creatures were doing to innocents. She wanted fiercely to stop it herself. But the Gentle Queen also felt she wouldn't be able to face it.

Who would run the castle? Who'd perform all of their duties if they all had left? What would happen if they all got hurt? It was bad enough that her younger siblings were in the midst of an uprising war, she didn't want to risk her country by throwing herself into it too.

She had decided.

PAGE. BREAK. HERE.

Nelson watched from the very first step of the Cair's front entrance. He saw the Centaurs and the men sharpening their blades and loading wagons and horses. He heard the mewing and growling of the Great Cats sharpening their bladed claws. He smelt the sweat on the backs of every soldier, medic, and officer. He felt the winds the Gryphons made as they prepared their wings for flight. He could feel the tendentious anxiousness.

Hearing the clinking of chainmail from behind him, Nelson shifted his eyes to glance up at the strangers. But the strangers were no strangers to the Squirrel.

King Peter and Queen Susan gracefully descended the staircase. The High King sported his armour and red tabard, his sword sheathed at his side. On his arm, the Queen resembled the pure portrait of worry.

She didn't dress for the occasion of battle. Her burgundy gown flowed down her waist, and spread out like an umbrella in a windstorm. Her hair was bundled high on her head, the dainty band of golden flowers placed gently on top of it. When she whispered to her brother, her lips were pursued downwards in a frown.

"Peter, please. I-I've changed my mind. I want to come."

"I know you do, Su." He replied sympathetically. "But you were right the first time. Maybe it is safer if you stay here."

"Peter—"

"Look," Nelson eyed them carefully. Peter's voice was barely audible to his ears.

"I may lose two siblings in this fight, Susan. I don't want to lose another."

Tears rolled down the Queen's cheeks as she watched him turn towards the assembling men. "At least…at least read this."

He turned back to face her and took a piece of parchment from her hands. "Goodbye, Susan. Stay safe."

She sniffed."You too."

They hugged momentarily before King Peter descended past Nelson and up beside his horse. He mounted his charged and looked at the Squirrel. "Thank you again, friend."

Nelson smiled.

The High King signalled, and with a cry, they rode off into the sunrise.

PAGE. BREAK. HERE.

Nelson watched them go, envy and hope burning in his corneas. He believed that the High King could save his brother and sister, and all the little ones at the camp. He believed that the High King could save his brothers from death.

But Nelson also thought that he could be a hero. He had already relayed a message that started a rebellion, and escaped a prison camp. If he could do that, couldn't he at least save his own brothers?

Taking a deep breath, he listened as the Queen re-entered the castle. He released it breath, before sprinting after King Peter's soldiers.

**Wow, so I felt like I was writing straight out of Prince Caspian at the beginning part ('cept Lewis is a genius, who can write like it comes first nature and it probably is to him). So not much to say, but thanks! Review, smile, and have a good weekend! Nighty-night.**

**P.S. Yes, Nelson was supposed to be confusing. He's a little adorable squirrel who, personality's supposed to be a little awkward and off.**

**P.P.S. Sorry if this chapter WAS confusing. I had a very peculiar, very long day =( **


	22. Chapter 22

"**Please, sir, may I have some more?" "NO!" "Please?" "Yes. It's only because Dickens' was awesome and I cried in **_**A Tale of Two Cities**_** and felt forlorn during **_**Oliver Twist. **_**But that's so out of context at the moment, so here you are. Have fun on a little trip to Narnia!" **

While entering the Castle, a pattern of tears rattled down the Gentle Queen's face.

She still felt scared. Even though she knew her brother and sister too be safe (for now, at least), she still worried for them. She worried for her older brother, too, who was heading straight for the butchery. But she knew she shouldn't. Peter could take care of himself.

Lucy and Edmund could take care of each other.

So who took care of those little children tied up in tents?

It continued to pain her deeply, knowing she wasn't helping the situation. She wanted to be useful – one didn't have to wield a sword or shoot an arrow to recover peace – so she decided on something she did best.

She approached the nearest maid, an eager Dryad named Alanna, who dipped into a dainty curtsey.

"Hello, Alanna. May I ask you a favour?"

"Anything, Your Majesty!"

"Fetch young Master Nelson Squirrel for me, will you? Tell him I'll be in my study."

"Right away, Your Majesty!" She smiled enthusiastically before bouncing off to perform her queen's commands.

PAGE. BREAK HERE.

"What do we know?"

After greetings were exchanged, the king and queen encircled the round table with their new companions. Business was their first priority.

"We know they come at night."

Lucy shivered. "We've seen that first hand."

"We've seen them in action. But we haven't acted yet."

"Why haven't you?"

"By the time we're ready to attack upon them, we're lying on the floor. By then, their main bodies are gone."

"Magic, we believe." Lucy whispered. "It's all done by magic."

"Like you said, Lu, it's the worst kind." Edmund said. "Apart from the White Witch, Hags' magic is second to the worst that this world has experienced. I do believe that may be a reason our dear friends last night objected to us leaving the tent."

"Yes, I believe so too."

The entire company watched intently as the two monarchs spoke in hushed tones. Edmund looked around the group, memorizing each face and attaching them to their names. He counted them and re-counted them. His breath hitched in worry.

"But wait, Lu?"

"Mmm?"

"Was Daleen with you when we came down?"

PAGE. BREAK. HERE.

Susan took a seat in her big, comfy chair and curled up comfortably. She watched as two maids bustled across the room to open the drapes and straightened a book or two. Secretly, deep inside, she wanted to help them. Cleanliness and proper standards was a part of her nature. From her old life, she had the skills to clean and cook. It came naturally to her.

But in her position of power, it would seem untidy and unladylike to perform such manual tasks. It was the such especially around guests. When she was alone with her everyday attendants and ladies, she would join them and not be ashamed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rap at the door.

She mouthed the word "enter" to the nearest maid, who opened the door.

Alanna walked inside the room, her eccentric expression casted downwards. She dipped her head once more, before entering the room.

"Alanna? Where's Nelson?"

"He…he wasn't in his apartments, Queen Susan."

The Queen looked horrified. "Then where is he?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty!"

The Queen slumped ungracefully, sadness overcoming her. "Did you check the gardens?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

As the queen continued, the maid who had answered the door listened in carefully. Were they speaking of the queen's squirrel companion from the prior evening? She believed she'd seen him off.

The maid, Inolya, snuck up beside Alanna. "Queen Susan?"

The queen was now holding her hands over her head, in perfect imitation of both her brothers. She wiped her eyes and mumbled. "Yes, yes, what is it?"

"I don't mean to intrude on Your Majesty's private conversation, but I do believe I know where this Nelson fellow has ran off too."

Queen Susan's hands dropped from her face. "Where has he gotten too, Inolya?"

"I saw him leaving after His Majesty's mounted troops had departed."

Internally, Susan was screaming. Why would that child put himself through the same danger again? Why risk a gift he was given? What drove him to want this? Sure, the poor squirrel had his own siblings and own friends in that area, but how could something so small believe he could achieve something so large singlehandedly? Maternal instincts were telling her one thing.

_Protect him._

"Send for a guard, you two. I'll be leaving to fetch him in a quarter hour."

PAGE. BREAK. HERE.

Peter cantered along, fire blazing in his eyes.

He wouldn't let these miscreants intrude on his people, on his littlest sister and younger brother. He needed to protect them all. It was his job. He needed to know everything would be alright.

In his right hand, he clutched the letter Susan had handed him before he left. Peter hadn't read it yet, planning to read it at the next halt. As he glanced at his captains, he realised that break may be sooner than he had hoped.

But before the party could come to a stop, a flash of fur appeared in front of them on the top of a hill. It was short and round, but was sprinted its short legs beneath him. It made haste towards the High King's party. Suddenly, it struck Peter and the only name that he could think was:

_Daleen._

**Oh. My. Scar…(Blame a motivational speaker for that one, folks. I've been using it ever since.) I FORGOT ABOUT DALEEN. It's heartbreaking when you forget your own original characters. Okay, I'm cool. Calm. Down. :) **

**By the way, this chapter didn't go as I planned. I was going to make it Minores and Griz who found Peter, but I also wanted to show a scene about their escape. So, I well, err, won't give it away.**

**Thanks, for everything (: **

_**(LOL, about the beginning little tidbit, I just needed to do that. Thanks for the need for me to start quoting! (: It's almost a hobby, as you may have already guessed.)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Y'all may as well despise me for it is going to come…**

**This is for our favourite set of FAUN TWINS!**

_THE NIGHT BEFORE…_

Helda ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She wanted to get away, to escape the darkness of the frightening village. Because she knew that, beyond the barricade of huts and thick trees, was a nation of opportunity. An abundance of hope. Of dreams. It stretched up and out, from the frozen mountains of the north, to the splendid Eastern Sea. It lies forever. For every Narnian and every soul that believed.

It lies.

How else did the kings and queens come to their land? They claimed not to be of this world. Were there other worlds in the vastness of the universe? Beyond the Leopard and the Hammer? Did their world sit upon the tip of the Ship? If so, what had brought them here?

Helda knew of Aslan. She knew of his ways and his tricks, his gifts and his doings. She prayed to him every night, told him all her secrets. Did they tell Aslan their secrets? Did He hear their wishes for a new world, a new life? Was that what they were granted? Their wishes granted?

It was possibly. They were royalty.

But, Helda had heard stories from Queen Lucy that afternoon. She had said that back home, in her old world, she was nothing but a little girl in the midst of a scarring war. The queen had then spoken of how life in her old world was like. It was a world of darkness and loud noises, people living in secret and big barrels of fire being dropped from the backs of Gryphons. Queen Lucy had called them air-planes and guns. Helda had considered it all as the deepest and darkest pits of Hell.

But maybe, maybe that's why Aslan chose them. To keep their family safe. Because he knew they'd keep Narnia safe. Keep Helda safe.

"Helda!"

Dragged out of her thoughts, she watched in horror as a figure tumbled down the hill they were sliding down in a hurried tousle. A scream escaped her small lips. "Zarin!"

The rolling figure continued to roll, howling. This confused Helda.

_Why would a faun howl? _

Then she saw it. A large, bulky figure stepped out of the shadows and descended upon the figure. A sharp blade glistened in the moonlight. She heard the crunch, the impact between steel and flesh. She screamed once more.

"Z-zarin!"

A wind rippled over her face, and she felt the softness of her brother's hands on her arm. She sighed, relieved. But then she looked up at the dead figure and shrunk back.

"C-c-Cimoa?"

Zarin nodded.

"Sylyr?" she called.

The Centaur stepped up, eyes ablaze. "Stay here, children."

PAGE. BREAK. HERE.

His hooves pattered down the hill urgently, dual swords rose in preparation for combat. Sylyr reached his companion's body and glanced around for the figure.

It wasn't there.

Suddenly, the sound of metal being drawn injected itself into Sylyr's mind. He ripped around, and faced his opponent.

A Black Dwarf, short and bushy-eyed, stood in front of him with cold eyes. His arms held a sword high. His face was the pure representation of hate.

"Drop it," the Centaur commanded.

"Eeeh, drop it." The Dwarf imitated.

"I said "drop it." I do not wish to harm you, dwarf, but I shall if I must. Understand?"

"Barely, four-legs."

Then, the dwarf launched himself into the air, clashing his blade with Sylyr. The two of the swooped and stepped, parried and danced around each other. They threw blows and missed others. Sylyr watched in bleak amusement as his enemy began to breathe deeply.

"You will not win," the True Narnian vowed. "I shall see to that."

Sylyr blocked another blow.

And another.

He swatted away the dwarf's sword.

But just as Sylyr thought it was over, and he could pin down his own opponent for good, a new figure glided into the ring.

"Be wise, Centaur, that you have failed your own."

Sylyr slashed away the dwarf's sword, silencing him forever. Then he glanced up, to see a tall, majestic-looking Lion.

"Aslan…"

The Centaur crossed his swords. He saw the Aslan figure flicker, and flash. This made him stop, mid-bow in confusing.

"Your Majesty?"

The Lion shifted again, flickering in its place. It's mouth opened wide, revealing a pair of sharp teeth. Sylyr shifted back, horrified. The Lion continued to open his mouth. Now, the insides of his mouth – now turned a dark-flimsy substance flooded over the Lion figure. Sylyr stepped away, shocked.

It was too late. The Darkness of the Creature enveloped him.

Helda and Zarin, clutching one another, watched the happenings from atop the hill. When it as over, they both audibly inhaled sharply, and sprinted into the woods.

PAGE. BREAK. HERE.

They ran and ran, up out of the village and into the forest. No one stop them. Nothing chased them. Only hurt and pain, loss and worry accompanied the twins.

It felt like hours and hours later when Helda pulled her brother down for a rest. They made good speed, both thought, for the time being. They decided to spend the night, hoping someone would find them.

Moments later, once their breath had slowed, something cracked on the edge of their hiding place.

It cut through the silence, burned through their hearts, made their souls bounce inside them. I frightened both children.

"Stay still," Zarin, the older of the two, whispered.

Both stayed still, remaining cornered to the side of their little cave.

"They're in here, sir!" a voice whispered.

Both children jumped.

"Take them, Gerd."

A sniffling sound clawed its way into the confined space. Zarn reached for a rock, and sidled along the side of the cave. He put his finger to his slips, the universal signal for silence.

"C'mere, c'mere, ya nasty turds!"

A Wolf entered Zarin's peripherals_. If only he could…_

The stone was heavy in the boy's hands.

_Just…drop it…_

And like a game of skipping stones, Zarin threw his heavy rock onto the Wolf's back.

The thing yelped and fell silent. For good.

PAGE. BREAK. HERE.

Dazed, Daleen found himself not in the tent with his king and queen.

_Where were they? Those blo—_

_No. No bad words. They didn't deserve them._

_Then, I'm the bloody idiot. King Peter and Orieus are going to kill me. Simultaneously. _

Daleen continued to battle with his thoughts while he glanced around.

He saw plenty of trees. And no huts. No shops. No signs of royalty.

Just trees.

I. Am. The. Bloody. Idiot!

Huffing, Daleen put his nose to the ground and sniffed. He didn't smell them, only the aroma of fresh pine and woodland creatures. The smells of earthy ground and rushing water. The smells of burning fire…

_Burning fire!_

He sprinted towards the smell, debating his fate once more in his mind.

PAGE. BREAK. HERE.**A few things:**

**Aslan wasn't Aslan. He was in that body because he was seen through Sylyr's eyes that saw a Boggart. THIS information was only taken from Harry Potter, but I'm pretty sure Boggarts are real mythical creatures. If they aren't, creds to JKR for her inventions.**

**Nelson's currently in a bigger pickle than you would think. You'll find that out tomorrow (or the next day).**

**I forgot what kind of Creature I had made Sylyr. So he's now officially a Centaur. 'Scure the stupidity.**

**We finally had a fighting scene…sort of.**

**I already rambled for the day. Lucky you.**

**Thanks! G'nigh'. Time to go teach myself how to do math proofs for formulas. Yay…! **


End file.
